Hands of Fate
by R.I.Peace
Summary: OW Universe. A willful, stubborn teenager seeking justice finds more than he bargained for when he sets foot in Four Corners territory.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here it is a spin off of the Along Came Trouble story, but set in the Old West universe. I had to change a couple of my OC names to fit the timeline of the story. Please let me know what you think. (Meaning: be kind and constructive criticism is welcomed. Whether I follow it or not is entirely different.) Again, all rights to The Magnificent Seven belong to someone else. No copyright infringement intended. This is for pure enjoyment only. All mistakes are my own.

**Warning:** Some chapters may contain some disciplinary action against a teenager. If you don't like, by all means do not read. It's a work of fiction folks, created from my own warped imagination.

**Hands of Fate**

Four Corners territory

**Chapter 1**

He was hell bent on leather to escape that dusty town. Every last member of the Henry gang was either injured or dead. Good riddance. His main problem now would be to lose whoever had decided to give chase. There was no way he was going back to no stinkin' orphanage.

Touching his spurs to Rogue's sides he urged the powerful animal on. He had given the horse his full head and he was bent low over the animal's back. Sadly, the other rider was gaining ground. Refusing to look back he applied a touch of the reins to either side of the horse's withers. Without any warning an arm reached for his reins. Like hell you will! He veered the horse to the right. The other rider followed suit again attempting to grab the reins. That's it! In his attempt to block the other man's actions, he unwittingly slipped from the saddle. Not good. The only good thing was the other man fell and cushioned his fall to the ground.

Except he wasn't about to go down without a fight, they tussled and rolled on the dusty ground until he found himself pinned and looking up into a fist ready to strike. He tensed, but the blow never came. Instead he was roughly pulled to his feet.

"What's your relation to the Henry gang?" The man in black shouted his fists clenching the boy's dark tan duster. "Answer me boy!"

Damn. "No relation. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Glad to see them gone." He matched the glare the older man had been giving him. "Let me go and I'll be on my way."

"I don't think so. There's more to this than what you're telling me. You can tell it to the Judge when he arrives."

No damn way was he sharing a cell with any of the Henry gang and there was no way he was talking to no judge. He'd been through that route, there was no going back.

Chris saw the boy's panic and then felt a searing pain to his knee. The kid had kicked out and made direct contact. He didn't have a choice and lost his grip on the boy as he hit the dirt. He heard a sharp whistle, and heard the hooves of an approaching horse. Then he heard the boy say, "Not going to be judged for something I didn't do. Like I said, wrong place wrong time. Do what you want with the Henry gang they deserve everything they get." The vehement tone is what caught Chris' attention as he looked up into the boy's steely gaze. A soft nicker announced the horse's arrival. As the boy went to mount his horse that's when Chris heard, "And I ain't going back to no damn orphanage."

His timing had to be just right. Although his knee throbbed something fierce, Chris couldn't let the boy go. As soon as the boy's attention was focused on the horse that's when Chris launched himself and they were back on the ground. The boy struggled against him until Chris' authoritative voice rang out. "That's enough!" He turned the boy around so the kid had to look him in the eyes. "You're going to get on that horse without another word and you are coming back to town with me." Chris winced at the pain, but kept a tight grip on the kid's wrists. He pulled the kid with him while he searched his saddlebags. Finding the rope he tied the kid's wrists together. Satisfied he then helped the kid up on his horse. Chris held the reins to the kid's horse as he mounted Pony. The jarring ride back to town did not improve the mood he currently found himself in.

The six men in town anxiously waited for the return of their leader. Vin paced the boardwalk in front of the jail. "I'm surprised you haven't left town in search of our wayward leader." The man in the red coat suggested.

"He can take care of himself."

"Yet you demonstrate the exact opposite by wearing a worn path across those undeserving boards. Whatever did they do to you?" The gambler chuckled shuffling a well-worn deck of cards.

The bounty hunter suddenly stopped and glared. "Shut up Ez!"

J.D. came riding in fast. "Chris coming in and he's not alone!"

The men in front of the jail came off the boardwalk followed closely by the two men who had been sitting inside the jail. "What's all the ruckus J.D.?" A lanky tall man with a mustached shouted.

"Chris is headed this way, Buck! He's got the one that tried to get away!"

They didn't have long to wait as the man in black came into view. As he came closer, Vin could see the beaded perspiration on Chris' face. "J.D.! Get Nathan! Chris is hurt! Hurry!"

J.D. ran to the clinic, but Nathan met him halfway when he heard Vin's shout. Ezra grabbed the reins to the other horse while Vin and Buck helped the injured Chris off Pony. A strangled cry left Chris' lips as the jostling took its toll on his knee. He would've crumpled to the ground if Vin and Buck didn't have a good hold on him. Josiah helped the other person off of the other horse while Ezra took the pair of horses to the livery stable.

"Chris, where's it hurt?" Nathan asked suddenly appearing by his side.

"Right knee, Nate." He managed to choke through gritted teeth.

Josiah had been about to lead the fugitive to the jail when he heard Chris say, "Not the jail. Bring him along to the clinic."

"Very well. J.D., keep an eye on our guests."

The young man answered, "Will do."

The grueling flight up Nathan's stairs with Vin and Buck almost killed Chris. By the time they settled him on the bed, Chris was drenched in sweat. Nathan began barking out orders. "Vin, start by getting his boots off. Josiah! Keep an eye on that boy. Have him sit on the floor somewhere preferably out of the way. Buck get Chris out of his duster."

God it was painful as Vin tugged off his boots. He gasped loudly when his right boot finally came off. "Sorry cowboy." He nodded to Vin in understanding, although the pain was immense. "Nate, his leg's pretty swollen." Vin said loudly while he leveled a severe glare at the perpetrator sitting on the floor. "I think you may have to cut his pants in order to get them off."

"We'll see. Get his gun belt off and let's see if we can remove his pants without causing him too much pain." They tried to be as gentle as possible but at the last moment Nathan took his scissors and opened the pants leg to get the last part off. "I know Chris, better your pants than your leg. Buck, get me the tub and start bringing up the water. Vin why don't you help him I need to bring that swelling down. "I don't think the knee cap's busted, but it sure took a bruising." He, too, shot a heated glance toward the fugitive sitting on the floor.

As they filled the tub, Nathan placed a few cold cloths on Chris' injured knee. Chris was not looking forward to sitting in a tub of cold water. When the time came though he went willingly, because the pain was getting to him. Nathan threatened to hog tie him later in order to get some laudanum down his gullet.

After ten minutes, he was shivering uncontrollably. They helped him out, dried him off and placed him back on the bed. Nathan bound his knee with cool strips of cloth dipped in water and explained in order to keep the swelling down they would need to submerge his knee again. Chris nodded in understanding even though he didn't like it. He then told Nathan before he'd take any laudanum he wanted to question the boy.

While they fussed over Chris, the boy had remained extremely quiet contemplating any means of escape. Josiah watched him carefully almost as if he could see the wheels turning in the boy's head. He pulled the kid off the floor as they brought a chair in for him so their leader could question him.

They had divested him of his duster and gun belt. Feeling vulnerable, the kid cocked an immediate attitude with them. He struggled a bit as they guided him to the chair. "I can sit, I'm not three!"

Chris wasn't in the mood to tolerate the sudden change in mood. "Sit now or I'll make sure you don't sit later!" A tinge of embarrassment crossed the boy's features. Reluctantly he sat. "First off, what's your name?"

He received a nudge from the one called Vin when he didn't answer immediately. "Jesse." Another nudge. "Jesse Ryder."

"Where ya from?"

"None of yer damn business." The injured man glared at him, while a firm hand landed on his shoulder and held him in his seat.

"Consider yourself lucky you're sitting there and not in a jail cell. However, I can quickly change that if you refuse to answer any of my questions. Would you rather sit in a jail cell tonight?"

Jesse muttered, "No."

"Good, then answer the damn question!"

"Missouri."

"How'd you get out here?"

He lowered his gaze to the floor. "Been shuffled around a lot. Parents died sometime ago. Spent sometime in some orphanages and I'm not going back to one of them. Been on my own for the last two years." He felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, but Jesse refused to look up.

"How old are you, son?"

"Fifteen."

The room went quiet. Too quiet for Jesse's liking. The man in black interrupted Jesse's thoughts. "Josiah, take the kid outside for a moment. Don't let him run off." Jesse lifted his bound wrists as if to say, 'yeah right.'

Vin answered instead of Chris, "So yer hands are bound, so what. Never stopped me from running iffen I got a chance."

Damn. There went that idea. Vin smirked seeing that he successfully read the boy's mind.

As soon as Josiah and the boy were out the door Chris asked, "What should we do?"

"My opinion, that boy needs a good tanning." Nathan didn't like the boy's attitude.

"I thought the same thing while I tussled with him before and after my injury."

Buck had an idea. "Since the Judge is expected maybe you should speak with him."

"Bucklin that boy is scared. I understand what's going on in his head. He's made it known that he will not go back to any orphanage. Can't say I blame 'im."

"I don't feel right placing him in the jail."

Nathan suggested. "Maybe a night in a cell would improve his attitude."

"And maybe it won't. Why was he with the Henry gang in the first place?" That question was posed again, but this time by Buck.

"He mentioned something about wrong place and wrong time. Not sure what he meant by that, but maybe he'll open up later about it."

"Chris, what are you thinking?" Buck sounded worried.

"I'm thinking, Chris don't want to see the boy hurt anymore than he has been." The knowing bounty hunter smiled.

"Well, is what he says true?"

Answering his friends he said, "Yep. Nailed it."

"Question, where's he going to stay without causing mischief? I believe once we fall asleep that kid will make his escape. Ya can see it in his eyes."

"You're right Nathan. I think, as of now, he can stay here and if needed, we'll have a guard posted near the door to prevent any escape. Or do you have any other reasonable ideas?"

"I don't like it, but if you think it's for the best we'll make sure it works. At least until the Judge arrives."

"Done. Tell Josiah to bring the kid back in. And yes Nathan I'll take that laudanum now."

"About time."

Vin took the first watch and was glad he did. No sooner had darkness fallen, that scrawny kid tried his first escape attempt. "Where ya going?"

"Outhouse."

"Well ya gonna have an armed escort. Get moving!"

One attempt foiled, he tried for another and failed again. Jesse made one more attempt and almost succeeded. It just so happened Vin hadn't been able to sleep after his watch and had decided to check on his horse Peso. Jesse's timing that night and into the morning proved to coincide with Tanner's lack of sleep. He failed to see Tanner in the stable and surely was surprised when a strong arm gripped his arm as he attempted to saddle his horse. "What the…" Seeing that it was Tanner and this his third and final attempt, Jesse decided to try and fight the man for his freedom.

By the time the sun came up, both Vin and Jesse looked worse for wear as they climbed the stairs to the clinic. Jesse was pushed inside by a very irritable Vin, his temperament running on the short side this morning. "I think tonight we stick him in a cell."

Nathan asked looking at Vin's disheveled appearance. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Don't ask." His blue eyes flashed. "How's Chris?"

"Fine."

"Ya could have told me ya were awake. How's the knee?"

"It's there." Chris aimed another glare at the boy. "What happened? "

"Three times he tried to escape. Third time he tried to go through me."

"Is that right?" The one known as Chris demanded an answer. "Look at me son!"

Even though the man in buckskin had a pretty good hold on him, Jesse struggled to get away. "Enough!"

Jesse stopped struggling, knowing it was now futile. They wanted an answer he'd give them an answer. "I don't understand why I'm being held here."

"Like I said before, we're waiting for the Judge. He'll sort this out. Although, I think it's time we discussed some things around here."

Jesse was pushed into the available chair sitting next to the bed that Chris occupied.

"While you're here, you will do as you're told. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. However, if you keep trying to leave, I'll be forced to keep you under lock and key. I'm pretty sure you haven't been all that truthful with us, so watch your step. You keep giving us a hard time you're going to find that the consequences will be swift and just.

"I'm leaving it up to you whether we all get along. We are the law around here and it would do you well to remember that. You got that?"

Chris' words met a hardened glare. That boy was sure stubborn.

"What do we do with him now?"

"Leave him here. Maybe Josiah won't mind watching him later. Maybe he could get a few hours work out of him and he won't be that antsy to leave."

That's it. He was tired of these men pushing him around. First the Henry gang, now the local law of this town. He was about to voice his objections again when the kid with the bowler hat popped into the room. "Chris?"

"What is it, J.D.?"

"The Judge is on the next stage and he will be here tomorrow." J.D. held the door open and that was all Jesse needed. There were four of them, although one was technically incapacitated. He quickly sprung out of his chair, side stepped both Vin and Nathan, and flew past a bewildered J.D.

Vin tore off after the kid while Chris yelled, "J.D. quit yer gawking and help Vin!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. On it!" He followed Vin down the steps and after the kid.

Racing after the kid, Vin shouted out, "Ezra! Stop him!"

Aw hell! Jesse skidded and barely avoided capture by the befuddled gambler. That was too close. He needed to get to the livery stable, but first he had to lose the tracker and the other two. As he past an alley a strong hand gripped his arm and soon he found his back against a wall. The mustached man asked, "Leaving so soon, boy? I don't think Chris gave you permission to leave."

"I don't need permission. Let go of me!" He struggled but the other man kept a tight grip on him.

"I'll bet you'll cool your temper after spending a night in jail. Let's go!" Buck led the way and immediately met up with Ezra, J.D., and Vin as he dragged the youngster to the jail.

What was left of the Henry gang occupied both cells. Buck pushed the kid into the cell occupied by Lefty, Jose, and Merle. "Well, well, well, looks like you've come to join us after all."

Aw hell!

By morning light the kid was in worse shape than yesterday. He was huddled in the far corner of the cell with his head down. The young lawman didn't notice anything different at first. He, then, began to count heads and panicked when he didn't see the boy at first. "Hey! Where's the kid?" J.D. asked the other men in the cell.

"Right where a whipped young whelp should be." The man known as Merle jabbed his thumb toward the far left corner.

The cruel tone of voice should have been J.D.'s first hint of the boy's distress. Even though he'd seen his fair share of hell J.D. didn't get it at first. "Hey! Jesse, you up to some breakfast?" His question was met with silence. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

As he had tried to say he was fine a small groan came out instead.

J.D.'s eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of the kid's face or what he could see of it. The side he saw was bruised and the one eye he could see was swollen shut. "What the hell?" The young lawman started shouting for his fellow peacekeepers before he even cleared the doorway. "Buck! Ezra! Vin! Josiah!"

"What's all the ruckus?" J.D. pointed to the boy in the cell as he knew Buck wouldn't stop jabberin' long enough for him to explain.

"Hell! Chris ain't going to be happy about this. We need to get him to Nate."

Chris heard their boots on the steps and watched as Buck, J.D., Vin, and Josiah enter Nate's clinic. He swore when he saw the boy. "What the hell happened?"

"One night in jail, that's what happened. Looks like the Henry gang exacted their revenge." Vin surmised.

Josiah added. "Now, I can see why he didn't want to spend any time with those ruffians. He sure is a mess."

J.D. spouted. "I'll bet it was his smart mouth that got him in a whole lot of hurt."

"Whatever it was, he didn't deserve that sort of treatment." Nathan shook his head in disgust.

The voices sounded from a distant to Jesse. His face hurt, his head, and not to mention his ribs. Oh lordy he did not feel well at all. He closed his eyes allowing himself to slip into the black abyss of oblivion.

"Hell, Nate, he needs this bed more than I do."

Quick as a rattlesnake Nathan responded, "Oh no you don't. You're staying on that bed. You could move over a bit, he won't take up too much room." They placed the unconscious form next to Chris.

"Nice try, stud. Guess Nate read your mind before ya could put your mouth in gear."

Looking down upon the lad, he mentioned. "Hell, he don't look too good, does he? Find out anything from the other men?"

Their young friend spoke first. "Yeah, that mean looking, ugly, scarred face. toothless wonder known as Merle referred to the kid as a whipped young whelp." Nobody said a word. However, they all looked a might too pleased with themselves. I'm glad Buck was near, their grins almost unnerved me."

"Buck, you and Vin get down there. See if you can rattle a few cages and get anything out of anyone in that cell. I want to know exactly what happened to the boy. Also, ask how the boy came to be with them in the first place. He hasn't offered a good enough explanation as it is." Chris looked about and finally asked. "Where's Ezra?"

"Probably still asleep. I'll go rouse him out of bed." Josiah volunteered and left not long after Buck and Vin.

The familiar complaints from Nathan were heard. "They sure messed him up badly. The strong always prey on the weak."

"He's not that weak." Not caring how he sounded to Nathan. That kid messed him up pretty badly.

He felt Nathan's stare before he looked up at him. "Still, he's younger than them and there are how many in that cell?"

"Not sure. I'll wait for Buck and Vin to come back. J.D., when the Judge arrives, ask him to stop up here."

J.D. gave a curt nod and left the room to wait for the stage.

Nathan then set to work on the boy. Chris helped where he could. They both swore a few times after they discovered a multitude of bruises all over the boy's torso, once they had removed his shirt. Chris' first opinion of the boy began to wane.

"I see it's getting to you, too." Nathan said aloud. "A majority of these bruises are recent, but there are also some older ones. I'd say he has some cracked ribs to match."

Chris followed the discoloration along the boy's rib cage to prove Nathan's analysis. His mood softening some more toward the kid. "He's seen his share of hell. It's no wonder he has a chip on his shoulder." Before he realized he had done it, Chris brushed his hand across the top of the boy's head.

"I won't tell anybody."

Why did he do that? "Thanks Nate." He couldn't help but think about another boy and what he might have looked like at this age.

"Chris!"

"Sounds to me like that the stage is here."

He glanced down again at the unconscious form. "It does, doesn't it?"

"I'm going to get a few more supplies. You think you'll be okay for a bit."

The other man nodded. "Yeah, I think I can hold the fort while you duck out for awhile."

"Okay, but holler if ya need anything."

"Oh, I'm sure I could manage that." Nate left Chris and the boy alone. Figuring he'd check on Vin and Buck and see if the prisoners needed any patching done.

He again brushed back a lock of dark brown hair off of the boy's forehead wondering what sort of trouble they were about to get themselves into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

No copyright infringement intended. They own them; not me. What a shame.

**Warning: **Some chapters may contain disciplinary action toward a teenager. If you don't like, please by all means don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Chris."

"Judge."

"Is he part of the Henry gang?"

"Not sure. He swears up and down that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"However?"

"However, the men in those cells said the boy was their lookout and scout. Although, the way they beat the tar out of him tells me he didn't live up to his job."

"You think he purposefully led them into a trap of some sort?"

"It's a guess. He hasn't regained consciousness yet, besides an occasional moan or two. I'm not sure what to think."

"Mary mentioned he's the cause of your recent injury."

"Yep. You could say he got his point across."

"Meaning."

"He won't go willingly back to an orphanage."

"I see. I'd like to talk to him once he's awake."

"I'll see that you do."

"It's amazing, no matter how old they get, they always look so young when they sleep."

Chris refused to answer, but silently agreed.

* * *

><p>His head throbbed as he squinted against the light. A groan of frustration was heard. Wait, that was me. "What happened?"<p>

"About time you woke up. You had Nathan a might worried."

"Huh? The last thing I remember, oh…" The last thing he recalled was getting one of the worst beatings ever. The Henry gang sure lit into him. He took a breath and found that hurt as well. Grimacing against the pain, Jesse tried not to move much.

"Easy. Don't over do it. You'll bring the wrath of Nathan down upon ya. Need anything?"

Yeah, how about a new life? "Thirsty."

Chris did the best he could and grabbed the tin cup of water. He helped the boy sip from the cup. The first polite word to come out of the boy's mouth was, "Thanks." Another groan slipped from the kid's lips.

Both Chris and Jesse heard boots scrape up the steps. Jesse involuntarily tensed. The last couple of years had been hard on him. Chris waited wondering which of his men would come through that door.

It was Nathan. "I see he's awake. How you feeling?"

"Been better."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

That was when it dawned on Jesse just how vulnerable he felt. Realizing these men now have seen the bruises on him and the need to flee was overwhelming. He started to move despite how much sharper the pain became.

"Hold on there! You're not going anywhere!" He easily subdued his young patient.

Chris backed up Nathan. "He's right. You'll only hurt yourself more."

Jesse croaked. "What do you people care?" He tried once again to get out of the bed. Despite his efforts, he found himself gasping breathlessly against the two men. It wasn't long before he accepted defeat; at least for the time being.

"See, all you managed to do was bring yourself more pain. You need to rest. If you want we'll help you into a sitting position." Jesse nodded.

With a few more groans and grunts of pain, they had him up with a pillow between his back and the iron bed frame. He wasn't sure if this was a better position or not. At least he could see the room at a better angle.

"Nathan, why don't you get him some of that tea of yours?"

Curiosity got the better of him. "Tea?"

"Medicinal." The healer emphasized.

Jesse made a face. Chris laughed. "I think he's been on the receiving end of some of those medicinal teas before."

Sure enough and to prove it Jesse tried once more to get out of bed. "Hey! You need to stay put."

"I don't want no tea."

"Too bad, drink it." It was an order that brooked no argument. Jesse drank it and thought hard about spitting it out. "I wouldn't if I were you." He swallowed all the while glaring at the blond peacekeeper. "Glare all you want, it don't bother me none."

What a fine mess he had gotten himself into this time. What's next?

Nathan finally granted Chris a reprieve, although this time he almost didn't want to go. Something about that boy was getting under his skin. He didn't know what it was about the kid, but something called to him.

With the help of a crutch and Josiah, he made it down the stairs and over to the jail. Orrin Travis was waiting. "How is he?"

"He woke this morning."

Buck sat up in the chair he was leaning in. "That's good news."

"Yeah, if you enjoy being in a lot of pain. How is he really doing?" The tracker hated to mince words.

"More pain than what he already carries. Them Henry boys didn't hold nothing back." Chris worked his jaw some. "That wasn't the first beating that boy has had at their hands. I'm sure of it."

"Chris, you're not telling us everything, are you?"

"He has a lot of old bruises under all those new ones. Someone has messed him up but good. It's no wonder he's skittish as a newborn colt."

The Judge could plainly see how rankled these men could get when someone suffered such injustice. "Which brings us to our current problem, is the boy a part of the gang or is he not?"

"In my opinion, I'm beginning to believe he wasn't a willing participant." Chris coolly admitted.

"If he is up to a visit, I'd like to hear his side of the story."

"I think that would be a good idea." Chris agreed.

Before interviewing the boy, Orrin met all seven of his peacekeepers in the saloon.

"Who's looking after the boy?"

Nathan answered. "Nettie and Casey both volunteered to keep him company. I thought it best to warn Nettie not to be fooled by any of his escape attempts. She was sure he would mind her."

"If he doesn't, he'll have me to deal with later." Vin all but growled.

"Don't worry, pard. He's not in any condition to go very far." Chris said. Then he looked over to the Judge. "So, what's your opinion. Does the boy stand trial or not."

"I agree with what you said earlier. He will not stand trial. I'll try the rest of the Henry gang starting tomorrow."

"Well, that should perk the kid up a bit, don't you think?" An exuberant J.D. explained.

"Be that as it may, the lad needs someone to look after him. Any of you boys willing to volunteer?"

"I would, but as you can see I've already taken J.D. under my wing."

"Buck!

"And corrupted the poor lad."

"Hey!"

"I agree with Ezra. He needs a different kind of influence."

"What about Vin?"

"Me? I strongly don't recommend it. I have a price on my head, or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, yeah. How about Josiah?"

"I'm afraid I might follow in my father's footsteps. He'd be better off in an orphanage than with me."

"I have an idea, how 'bout Chris?"

"Have you lost yer senses? Where did that fool idea come from?"

"Sounds like a perfectly good idea, pard."

Now there were two fools standing before him and from the look of things, more to follow. "Why not someone who has a child or two? Have you asked Mary?"

"I don't think she'd be able to handle such a strong willed individual, like Jesse."

"I think you'd be surprised."

"And besides, I've already inquired and she has declined. However, Billy had other ideas. He would have relished an older brother."

"People, people! I think we're missing the point here."

"Hey Ez! What about you?"

"You sir, are more addled brain than your mentor."

"I think I've been insulted."

"I think you're right."

"No, I agree with Ezra. Look what his mother did to him. I wouldn't want to try and raise another for fear of turning out like he did."

Nathan rendered Ezra speechless. "Well, what do you know? Hey, Ez, how does it feel to be insulted?" Buck couldn't resist the last jibe at the gambler.

"Easy Ez, Buck was just pullin' yer leg." The tracker tried to soothe the conman's murderous gaze.

"I see Josiah woke you on the wrong side of the bed."

"Actually, Mr. Wilmington, Mr. Sanchez did no such thing." Ezra cocked an eyebrow his way.

"What? You mean you've been up since the crack of dawn. Now that would've been a sight to see. Dang, I miss all the good stuff that happens around here."

"Now I wouldn't quite say that. Tell him, Ezra."

"No, I was not up at that god awful hour. I was up before the…"

"Crack o' Noon?"

He narrowed his eyes at a certain tracker before continuing. "Yes, believe it or not I was out of my warm bed before that blissful hour."

"What were you doing?"

"I was doing a bit of research on our recent acquaintance. You see, I have heard the name of Ryder mentioned in my travels."

"Go on."

"I'm surprised you of all people have not heard of the name?" He questioned the Judge.

"At this moment, I don't recall."

"Well, your sweet daughter-in-law, Mrs. Travis, helped me find the exact article I had been in search of. It pertains to a certain Federal Marshall, Ethan Ryder."

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with any of Maude's crazy schemes."

"Actually, no. I heard of the Marshall when I passed through the Missouri territory. He and his wife were strong believers in justice. Or should I say fair justice. It was that same belief that led to their deaths only two years ago. They seemingly were disliked by some of the cattlemen out that a ways. Unfortunate events led to their demise. However, the mystery of it all was they never did find the body of their son. I do believe he may be the only witness to their murders."

"Geez, Ez, you think Jesse's their son!" Exclaimed J.D. Dunne.

"That I do. His age fits within the time frame. He even mentioned he's been on his own for two years now."

"How did they die?"

Dreading the answer, Chris heard. "No one rightly knows. I believe the answer lies with him." Going through the act of straightening his cuffs Ezra then said. "And if I were him, I wouldn't divulge that sort of information to just anyone."

J.D. excitedly mentioned, "Do you think it could have been one of the Henry gang?"

"More like it was someone that one of the gang knew or possibly ran with at one time or another, I reckon."

"Seems almost logical. I know if I were his age, and hell bent on the truth, you listen to what people say around you. Nobody thinks much of a young boy and what he may or not hear."

Vin looked to Chris and the man clad in black discreetly nodded. "I think I might agree with your logic."

Meanwhile in the clinic, Nettie Wells made sure Jesse stayed in bed. She wouldn't brook no argument from the boy. She considered herself a tough old bird and she was no stranger to raising youngsters. Knew they would try all kinds of schemes, she saw through them all.

Jesse stopped trying, maybe some rest could help his plight later. If he were to get the drop on the peacekeepers he would need all the strength he could gather. What he didn't count on was the Judge's decision.

* * *

><p>Another man older than Josiah came into the clinic. Mrs. Wells and her daughter exchanged pleasantries before departing. Mr. Larabee frowned once when Nettie mentioned Jesse's one and only attempt for freedom. Jesse knew better than to look up after that discussion for he could feel the peacekeeper's heated glare.<p>

Noticing Chris' glare, Nettie reiterated, "He's a good boy, a little willful, but that's to be expected after what he's been through. Don't be too hard on him."

"I won't unless I find it to be necessary." So the decision had been made concerning Jesse's fate. It would seem that Mr. Larabee, having had the experience of child rearing was nominated the boy's self-appointed guardian. Nettie silently wished both Chris and Jesse the best of luck. The fates would have their work cut out for them between those two willful, stubborn souls.

She shooed Casey out the door and before Vin offered his arm she said, "Jesse."

"Ma'am." He figured he best be kind or one of these men would light into him.

"You mind what these men have to say. Judging by your lack of conversation, I'd say your situation could be a lot worse and lately it seems to have been. Keep in mind, they're trying to help you and if you ever need to talk to someone you come and find me. I'll listen when no one else seemingly is willing. You hear me."

He only had to mull her words over for a moment. She was a tough old bird, but she did show him some kindness. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"That's a good boy. Vin, you can now escort me to my wagon."

The tracker touched the brim of his hat while he said, "With pleasure Miz Nettie." Then with a glance back over his shoulder Vin said to Chris, "Watch your back, cowboy." He chuckled as Chris sent a murderous glare his way.

Wasting no more time Judge Travis began to speak. Chris hobbled over to the edge of the bed and sat down giving his injured knee a reprieve for a while. "Now young sir, I believe it is time for us to talk."

Uh oh, this didn't sound good. Nettie's words came back and Jesse started to become really unsettled. Aw hell! If they even mentioned the orphanage he'd fight them every step of the way, he was not going back. Come hell or high water.

"You seem to have caused a bit of a ruckus among my peacekeepers. We know you were part of the Henry gang, but you keep insisting you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I would like an answer. A truthful answer."

It was time to come clean as his father would have reminded him. With a defeated sigh, Jesse began his tale. "Okay, I was part of their gang, but it wasn't by choice. A few months ago I literally stumbled upon them. They could have killed me right then and there, yet I convinced them I could be of service to them."

"Like an extra gun, lookout and possible scout." Chris added.

The kid nodded. "I knew if I bided my time, I could escape. I was looking for that window of opportunity."

"So, when the bullets started flying that became your window of opportunity."

"Yeah, until you messed it all up." The kid groused.

Orrin knew there was more. "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Relatives?"

"None."

A little more prodding. "What brought you out this way? Chris tells me you're from Missouri."

"Like I told him, been shuffled around a bit. Orphanage to orphanage, different families and then…" He clammed up. Not sure if he should tell them anymore.

There it was, the reason this boy was here. "We can't help you if you won't tell us." Orrin tried a different tactic.

This man was cunning. He certainly knew how to get information out of someone. The wariness made Jesse hesitate.

Chris watched and learned more about the boy as Orrin questioned him. He saw the wariness that he and his men displayed time and time again. To see it again in another boy's eyes made Chris' heart ache. Someone long ago had stolen this boy's happiness and Chris was now all the more determined to restore it in some way or form.

Jesse didn't know why he was about to tell them this, but for some reason it felt right. "I'm from Kansas City. My father and mother were Ethan and Tess Ryder. They were killed because of what they believed in. Justice."

"Do you know who killed them?"

Jesse nodded. "I'm sure you know this part. The papers said it were some of the local cattlemen. I wouldn't put it past them if they had a hand in it."

"You're saying they may have played a part in it."

Again the boy nodded. "They're probably the ones who profited from their deaths. The ones responsible are the ones who upheld the same justice as my parents."

"They were lawmen!" Orrin exclaimed.

Jesse spat, "Fellow lawmen."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Magnificent Seven belongs to somebody else; no copyright infringement intended. No money has exchanged hands – for reading entertainment only.

Warning: Some chapters may contain disciplinary action toward a teenager; you have been warned. Don't like, then by all means don't read.

All OC's belong to me. Not Beta'd; all mistakes are my own.

A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES, STORY ALERTS AND AUTHOR ALERTS, ETC. IF I FORGOT ANYONE I APOLOGIZE. THANKS FOR COMING ALONG FOR THE RIDE!

Now without further ado…

**Chapter 3**

Back at the saloon, six out of the seven peacekeepers sat with Judge Travis. "That certainly explains his aversion to the Judge and us." The former preacher stated after Chris and the Judge brought them up to date.

"How did the lad take to the other news?" The gambler didn't miss a beat. "I'm assuming not well by your stoic facades."

Vin who normally didn't say much spoke for Chris. "Wouldn't quite blame 'im fer feeling that a way. We know how much we value our freedom. Chris has his work cut out fer him."

"You all do. Chris will need each and every one of you to help him through this." Orrin reiterated. "Chris may be his guardian, but the rest of you will be surrogate relatives."

No one said another word. They sat and pondered that for awhile.

The week went by pretty smoothly for both Chris and Jesse. A might too easy Chris would later think. He should have known something was afoot by how cooperative the boy had been even when they were deciding his fate.

It was the first night Chris was able to sleep in his own room. He needed some time alone to think about his role as guardian to this kid. He was sure Jesse didn't approve of this any more than he knew how to raise a teenager. A four year old, yeah, but this kid had attitude just like the men he rode with and called friends. He downed a couple of shots of rotgut before falling to sleep that night.

As soon as Jesse was sure Nathan had fallen asleep, he crept out the door. He kept a watch for any one of the peacekeepers, especially Vin. So far, so good. By the time he had Rogue saddled he was feeling less apprehensive. Leading his mount out of the livery and double checking once again to ensure no one would stop him he mounted and headed out of town.

A pounding at the door woke an irate Chris Larabee from his bed early the next morning. "Chris! Come on open the door! Chris!"

"This better be important!" He growled as he opened the door to Vin and Nathan.

"The boy took off. He's got a big head start. Ya ready to ride?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Chris, Vin and Nathan went after the kid while the other four stayed behind to keep watch over the town.

* * *

><p>Most of the day he rode, a few times he stopped to allow his mount a drink and to fill his canteen. Jesse knew he needed to keep the gap between him and the peacekeepers of Four Corners as wide as possible. Sitting around and waiting for fate to take over ended two years ago, he was in charge of his destiny and no one else. That is what drove him to leave Four Corners. That and finding the men responsible for his parents' deaths.<p>

The next town in this direction was Eagle Bend. He would make camp outside of town, because the peacekeepers hot on his trail would undoubtedly think he would stop there and spend the night. Little did they know, Jesse avoided the trappings of a town preferring the open spaces any day. Things would've been different if…He brushed that thought aside and looked for a good place to make camp.

"Damn it Chris, that kid knew we would follow him. He's backtracked in a few places, the only thing I can guess is he's headed for Eagle Bend." An exasperated Vin said.

The healer looked from Vin to Chris. "Think we should head into town?"

Chris had been studying the tracks along with Vin. He had seen where the boy had stopped to rest his horse and the times he led the animal over some rocky terrain rather than risk injury to it. The boy made an impression on him. Determination was the thing that drove the kid onward. That and a strong dose of justice. What Chris wanted to know was what would the boy do with any information about the men who had killed his parents. Would he try to take them on himself? That would be suicide on the boy's part. This is why Chris needed to find the boy to find out what his plans were and to help him. He knew what it was like to be driven by ghosts of the past. It then suddenly dawned on him why Orrin chose him as guardian.

The other two watched Chris as he strategized their next move. "I don't think the kid will head into town tonight. Not after showing such adversity to staying as long as we made him."

"Ya know ya got a point there. Think he'll make a fire?"

Vin answered. "Nah. If he's as smart as we think he is, he won't. He don't want to be found."

"We wait 'til morning. Then we'll head into town and have a look around." The other men agreed and they too, made camp without a fire in order to keep the boy from deviating from his plans.

At first light, Jesse made his way into town and began his day's work. He kept his eyes and ears open because he hated being surprised. His recent experience with the Henry gang, kept him on his toes. He did not want to repeat that experience again. Although, he believed the peacekeepers of Four Corners would not treat him like those other men had he still had been wary of men in groups. If it hadn't been for a group of four men his life would be extremely different than what it was now.

He decided to take care of Rogue first and give him some rest at the local livery. Then he'd grab a bite to eat and by then the little town would be bustling. Even if the peacekeepers came into town, Jesse was sure he could lose them among the busy town folk. With that in mind, he set his plans in motion.

"Think he's here by now?" Nathan asked as he looked around the not so sleepy little town.

"Let's head on over to the livery. That boy has shown some horse sense. I'm betting his horse is there."

They followed Chris' lead and rode on over to the livery. Sure enough his guess proved true as Vin came walking back out. "The owner says the boy dropped him off about half hour ago. Asked where he could get a decent meal and he pointed him over to the hotel." Vin looked up expectantly at Chris. "Ya think we should join him?"

Chris smiled. "Let's head into the saloon. Grab something to eat. I'm thinking he's going to stay awhile. Let him get comfortable. Then we'll meet up with him."

"I like how ya think, cowboy." Those blue eyes met green reflecting the same amount of mischievous which meant they were thinking along the same lines.

Nathan shook his head amazed again how well those two communicated without so many words. They proceeded to take care of their mounts, before moseying on over to the saloon for their repast.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Jesse ate his breakfast. He knew better not to eat too much otherwise he'd become sluggish not willing to do much of anything. The woman who waited on him took pity on him. His story of being separated from his uncles almost had the woman reduced to tears. She told him to stop back here before he left and she'd let him know if anyone had heard or seen anyone fitting the description or names. He thanked her for her help and set to make his rounds around town.

He glanced up and down the boardwalk for any signs of the peacekeepers from Four Corners. Seeing no familiar faces he headed in the direction of the General Store to renew his questioning. Little did he know, the peacekeepers were in town relaxing in the one spot he needed to visit but always saved as his last point of interest. The saloon got busier toward the end of the day and that always was his last stop in a town before he moved on.

"Well, do ya think we waited long enough? I think it's time we stretched our legs. Should we split up? Cover more ground if we did." Vin suggested never relaxing his guard. He continually watched people go in and out of the saloon.

"I agree with Vin. I'm sure the boy, if he's up and about, has made his presence known among the townspeople by now." The healer was anxious to get started fretting that they may have missed their chance already.

Vin laid a reassuring hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Relax Nate. I'm sure he hasn't left town yet."

"How do ya know?"

"Just a feeling." He glanced toward Chris who sat slouched in his chair directly across from Vin. His hands intertwined showing that he was again thinking things through. "Chris?"

The man in black answered Vin with a curt nod and they all stood to leave. Chris paused momentarily by the swinging doors and glanced up and down the busy boardwalk before pushing through. "I'll check with the Sheriff, see if he's seen Jesse. Vin, you and Nate check around town meet up with ya later. Watch your backs." The others nodded and began their search.

So far, Jesse had no luck at the General Store. He dropped the names of his supposed uncles whenever a wagon pulled up to load supplies. Most of the people whom he questioned never heard of Tom Smith, Jake Collins, Brody Hale, and Ezekiel "Zeke" Carter. Over the past two years he's heard variations of the names mostly from other outlaws. That's the other reason he had fallen in with the Henry gang.

The elder Henry brother, Samuel who met his demise in Four Corners had once ridden with the four and Jesse hung around trying to catch whatever information would slip from the outlaw every now and then. It hadn't been much, but at least he had some clues to work with. As far as he could tell the four were still alive and wrecking more people's lives. He wanted to be part of the force that would finally put a stop to their wicked ends.

He had been too busy asking questions to notice the man standing in the shadows listening to him. A smirk crossed the man's features. The man stood there for quite some time before something made him move further into the shadows and make his escape. As the man silently stole through the shadows to his waiting horse he wickedly reminisced about the day he and his friends spilled the blood of one innocent person and one not quite so innocent. Wait until Zeke got a load of the other bit of news as well. He was going to split a gut and possibly a few heads when he heard this.

Vin watched as the man who had been watching Jesse ride away. As much as he wanted to know why the man skulked in the shadows his first priority was the kid. Although from his position on the roof, that man and the way he rode away made every hair on his neck stand on end. He wondered what the connection was between him and Jesse. Whatever it was it was probably not good. He'd tell Chris about it later after they rounded up the kid.

He kept his position on the rooftop, keeping an eye on the kid as he asked his questions. Vin was sure the kid was not related to the men he spoke of as uncles. It was a ploy to get the information he wanted. Those men were notorious. Federal Marshalls gone bad. Vin, himself ran into a bit of trouble with one Federal Marshall back in the day involving Eli Joe the man who framed him for murder. The events that followed that fateful day led to Vin's current state of being, a wanted man with no way to clear his name. In the years that followed, he'd learn to rely on his friends to watch his back and keep him from harm like they did so many other times. Like he did now, watching the boy's back, keeping him from trouble, until Chris gave the word and they would bring him home.

Not sure how it happened or why, but the overwhelming feeling of being watched made Jesse look up toward the adjacent rooftop. Did someone just duck down or was that a figment of his imagination. Wariness crept over him like an old friend, Jesse's eyes darted up and down the dirt road. His eyes zeroed in on a familiar man clad in black coming out of the Sheriff's office. His heartbeat accelerated the instant Chris looked up and met Jesse's eyes. Aw hell! He caught the slight nod of the man and that was his clue to move.

As he darted down the nearest alleyway, Chris began to make his way across the crowded road. He motioned to Nathan to go around and meet Vin in back. Once Chris had nodded, Vin watched the kid make his way between the two buildings. He quickly followed in pursuit above him.

Jesse berated himself as he ran. He should never had stopped in this town. Should have kept going onto the next town. He came to the end of the alley and was about to turn when he saw the black healer headed in his direction. His boots slid on the dirt as he came to an abrupt stop and almost tripped himself up as he turned to change directions. Damn! From the corner of his left eye he spied the man in black charging up the way he had just come from. He began to wonder if all seven were here. Seeing two was bad enough. He quickly ran straight down the only path available to him. Just when he thought he could outrun the two a buckskin clad arm grabbed his arm and shoved him against the nearest wall.

A determined face loomed in front of his. "Going somewhere?"

He couldn't answer because the breath had been temporarily knocked out of him. Jesse heard Mr. Larabee approach. "Careful Vin, he has a tendency to lash out when ya least expect it."

"Iffen he knows what's good fer him, he won't try it. Will ya?" Vin added a slight shake to the boy, who acknowledged with a nod.

Nathan had caught up with them at the same time Chris did, "Where to now?"

"I'd say the livery. We'll get the horses, leave town, make camp, and then hear what our friend has to say." Jesse involuntarily flinched which didn't go unnoticed by the three men. They looked to each other with grim expressions. Vin kept a good grip on the kid as they made their way to their horses.

By the time they made camp, Jesse had contemplated a few ways to escape, but discarded each and every one of them whenever one of the men looked in his direction. He swore two of them were somehow reading his thoughts. Especially the expressions they wore upon their faces. He decided to keep his head down until they addressed him.

Vin started the conversation. "Not sure what y'all found, but I heard plenty." This brought the boy's head up faster than a striking rattler. "Seems he's looking fer four men. Refers to them as his uncles."

"Is that true?" Chris demanded of the boy. Jesse squirmed under their scrutiny.

He managed to say in a not so loud voice. "They're not my uncles." He silently added to himself at one time they had been the closest thing to it, until a single act destroyed everything he had believed in.

"Kind of figured as much." Vin continued to intently watch the kid. "So, did ya git anything on them?"

His attitude soon reared its ugly head. "No. Might have if y'all hadn't interrupted. Figured I hit the saloon later. The whiskey usually loosens many tongues."

"Is that how you got your other information?" Nathan finally spoke.

"Yeah."

"And that's how you met up with the Henry gang. Ya didn't just happen to 'stumble' upon them, did ya?"

The combination of both the glare and tone of voice cowed Jesse. He knew he had just been caught in a lie. He pulled his knees in close to his chest and kept his arms encircled around them, directing his answer to the terrain on which he sat. "Yes sir."

This kid was in need of a good tanning. Chris calmed himself by breathing in deep and slowly exhaling relieving some of the frustration he was experiencing. "I don't like being lied to, so you better start telling the truth from now on. Do you understand me, son?"

Jesse hated feeling like this, like a trapped animal. His answer came out sharper than he intended. "Yes, sir."

Both Vin and Nathan wondered how much longer Chris would tolerate the boy's attitude. The kid didn't realize he was treading on dangerous ground. Vin jumped in to defend the kid. "Chris, he's telling the truth."

"How would you know?"

"His defenses are up. Can't ya tell from the way he sasses ya. Besides we got bigger fish to fry."

That immediately got his fellow peacekeepers' attention. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means there was someone other than me listening in on the kid's conversations."

That shocked Jesse as well as Chris and Nathan. "Since he won't give us the names why don't you?"

Vin glanced at Jesse and saw a small nod and he reached over patting the boy's shoulder. "He's asking questions about four notorious men: Tom Smith, Brody Hale, Jake Collins and Zeke Carter. I've seen their wanted posters in the last month or so and I have reason to believe the man in the alley is associated with those men."

Chris would wager money that Tanner was correct in his assumption. "Do you think he knows the boy is with us?"

"I wouldn't put it past someone like that."

Nathan added, "Which means we should head back to town or possibly go looking for the scoundrel. Which way did he run off to?"

"I reckon he was headed to Purgatory."

This time it was Jesse's head that shot up. "You're not going without me."

"Have you lost your senses!"

"The kid's got a point." Again Vin defended him. "We're not far, you know it's about a half day ride. Might find some answers, the same way you did."

Those green eyes glared at the blue eyes. "Fine." Then he turned his glare on the kid and for the first time noticed the boy's eyes were the same color as his. "You step once out of line and you will be answering to me."

The threat went a long way. Jesse knew without a doubt the man in black meant business. "Yes sir."

"Chris, do you really think it's wise to bring the boy along?" Nathan had to ask.

"Wise, no. Necessary, yes. Like Vin said, this may be our only chance to get some answers."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again no copyright infringement intended. The boys belong to someone else, I know that, but it's not going to stop me from dreaming up new adventures for them. Their saga continues, and no matter what anybody else has to say, they continue to live on in the hearts of their fans. I wanted to take time to thank all the other fanfic writers' out there who started this fandom, and it's amazing how far it has gone. Not only has the Old West been preserved, but the alternate universes, and crossovers continue to keep entertaining many more. I tip my hat to all of you.

Also, I would like to thank everyone again for your reviews, favorites and alerts. This is a little shorter than usual, although I hope you enjoy it.

**The same warning applies here as it has in the previous chapters.** If you don't like it, by all means don't read it.

**Chapter 4**

No matter what the peacekeepers thought, this wasn't the first time Jesse had been in Purgatory. His furtive glances darted back and forth regrettably catching the eye of the former bounty hunter. Vin decided to keep an eye on the kid and see how this played out for the time being.

Chris purchased a room for the night, keeping the boy's best interest in mind. He, also, hoped Tanner could spot the man he had seen in town the other day. He knew it could be a long shot and they were setting themselves up for an even bigger fall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a camp not far from Purgatory's borders a man was busy telling Zeke Carter his tale.<p>

"You're sure it's him?"

"I'm positive, he was asking questions about you and the other three as clear as day."

"The men he's with are the ones from Four Corners. The same ones that took down Sam Henry and his boys?"

"Yep. Them are the seven gunslingers who were hired by Judge Orrin Travis."

"Before leaving town, I did find out that one of the peacekeeper's had been appointed guardian of the kid. He goes by the name of Chris Larabee."

Zeke scratched at his bearded chin. "That name sounds familiar like. Where have I heard that name before?"

Another man had entered the tent. "From that wench of a woman, Ella Gaines. She tried to hire you a ways back? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. She sure was hung up on that cowboy, wasn't she?"

"Still is, I'm told. She revealed her little 'secret' to Larabee some time ago and he tried to kill her. Didn't succeed. She's now a wanted woman."

"Alright, Brody, enough about that woman. Owen here, has heard that Ethan's son is alive and well. It would seem he's looking for us."

The man in the brown colored duster replied. "So, are we going to pay our little friend a visit?"

The flap on the tent moved again and two more joined the conversation. "What are you discussing without us?"

"Owen came across a very valuable little gem that we thought had been taken care of a long time ago. Turns out Ethan's boy is alive trying to track us down. It turns out Jeremiah and his boys failed to carry out their appointed duty."

"Think we need to pay Jeremiah and his boys a visit now, don't we?"

Zeke agreed. "Tom, why don't you and Jake take care of that along with a few of the boys. When you are done with that head on over to Four Corners and see what information you can find about Larabee and his men. Owen, Brody and I will head into Purgatory, I'm sure the brat would've convinced those men to head that a ways for old times sake."

* * *

><p>He left Nathan to watch the boy while he and Vin visited the local cantina. There they tried to ascertain any information on the man who seemed very interested in what Jesse had to say. They got lucky when a man tried to follow them back to their room. Vin surprised the fellow and held him at gun point.<p>

Chris loomed in on the poor soul. "Why the hell are you following us? Answer me!"

"I heard you were looking for Owen Brady. Thought I could offer you some assistance." The shady man gulped.

"We never said his name."

"Yeah, well he fits the description you've been asking about." The man nervously eyed Tanner's trigger finger.

The questioning continued. "What's in it for you?"

"Anything I can get. That bastard had me thrown out of Carter's gang some time ago. Told Zeke he couldn't trust me. I'm lucky to be alive. When lawmen and outlaws team up it's bad news."

"What's your name?"

"Ah, ah. I stay alive longer iffen you don't know that. Is there anywhere we can go to discuss this a little more privately?"

"I think this is as private as we get. You either tell us now or we'll throw ya to the wolves. Your choice."

The other man figured it was time he got this off of his chest. Never knew when he might not make it through another day, because some old acquaintance or another decided it was time to settle an old score. Besides, after seeing the kid he knew it was a matter of time before Zeke or one of his men would come to town. "Okay, you win. It's probably the safest place around. Mainly the cantina has too many ears. If you know what's good for ya, y'all will leave Purgatory, take the kid with ya and move on."

"What do ya know about the kid?"

"That he was supposed to have died the day his parents did as well. A mistake on my part, which I'm pretty sure will catch up to me any day now. Especially since Owen has seen Jesse alive.

"And for your information…" The man's gaze went to the roof of the adjacent building.

Vin said to both, "I'll take of that." He left Chris to handle whomever was on the rooftop. Came back a little later with a struggling teenager.

Chris saw red. "Where's Nathan?"

His question was answered when the healer came running around the corner, out of breath. "What happened?" Chris barked.

Breathing hard, "I turn my back my one moment and out the door he went."

The gunslinger turned his attention on the struggling boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing traipsing around here? This place is dangerous!"

Their mysterious stranger grinned eyes sparkling with mischief. "Hah!"

"What's so funny old man?"

"Hell, that boy is no stranger to Purgatory. He's been here plenty of times. Knows the ins and outs of this place better than anyone. It's no wonder after the company he's kept."

Jesse heard something akin to a growl and words that sounded like, "That's it!." Chris Larabee grabbed the boy by his collar and told the men. "Excuse me boys, junior and I need to discuss something of importance."

Vin raised an eyebrow and Nathan commented. "It's about time."

The other man just laughed.

Chris hauled Jesse to the rented room and shoved him through the door. "There's one thing I don't abide by and that's being lied to."

"I didn't lie. You only assumed I never been here."

The gunslinger walked over to the bed and sat down in front of the boy. "I think it's time you tell me everything."

"I don't have to tell you nothin'!"

Those were definitely not the words Chris wanted to hear. He got that crazy like look in his eyes and made short work of it as he reached out quickly and pulled the boy down across one knee. Jesse struggled as he realized the position in which he found himself in. A hard smack fell across his hindquarters forcing him to increase his struggles against the strong arm that held him. He gasped loudly as another followed the first.

"That's just a sampling. I can stop now or we can continue our little discussion."

He rasped defiantly, "Discussion? What gives you the damn right to…Shit!"

The gunslinger finished what he started. He gave the boy a sound tanning. He had to admit the kid put up one hell of a fight with each swat he delivered to his backside. By the time he was done the boy lost some of his fight. "You ready to talk now? Or do we need to revisit some of those finer points."

Jesse glared back at the man. "Go to hell!"

Chris just shook his head and hauled the boy back over his knee to touch upon some of those finer points. This time when he stood the boy back up Chris was convinced the kid was more subdued. Jesse ignored the urge to rub the sting out of his backside. He also refused to shed any tears.

"You ready to talk? Because we ain't leaving here until you do, understand?" He watched as the boy weighed his options.

Jesse finally reluctantly acquiesced with a small nod of his head. However, Chris wanted a verbal answer.

"I know you have a voice, so use it." He almost smirked when he met Jesse's mutinous glare. "I'd be more than willing to oblige you with another trip over my knee."

The kid bit back his sharp retort. He managed to say, "No sir."

"Well?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Try the beginning."

He took a deep breath and shakily released it. "I don't like talking about it."

"Believe me, I know. It's hard talking about people you have loved and lost tragically. I'm still learning."

"Who have you lost?"

Regret flickered across those hardened green eyes, yet the intimidating gunslinger evenly said, "My wife and son."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Does the pain ever go away?"

"I've heard people say it lessens over time."

"Has it?"

"Let's just say I'm a work in progress. Now quit yer stalling. Tell me what I need to know so we can help you."

A little bit of that fiery stubbornness sparked to life again. "Who said I needed any help?"

An incredulous look swept across Chris' features and Jesse knew he was pushing his luck. "Okay. The man you were talking to is Jeremiah Jack Johnson. He was hired by Zeke Carter to tie up any loose ends."

"How did you become the loose end?"

"I had come home early from school and saw the familiar horses tied to the corral, so I quickly ran to the house. I slowed up when I heard the raised voices and my ma crying. Pa always kept an extra rifle in the barn so I went to get it. I had to protect them. By the time I crept up the stairs I heard the gunshots. The door opened and the four men I had once considered family were slapping each other on the back laughing, until they saw me.

"They tried to explain what happened, but I didn't believe them. I then had the misfortune of backing up into something solid. Turned out to be Jack and his sons. Zeke ordered him to take care of me and to make sure I was never found."

Chris had a suspicion the boy wasn't telling him the complete story, but he'd let it go for now. This was a start. "I take it Jack had a conscious and couldn't kill you."

"I guess. You'd have to ask him yourself. Last thing I remember is waking up at some god awful orphanage. Nobody believed who I was or would listen to my story."

"I'll bet you gave them hell."

The kid smiled, "You better believe it." Jesse looked down at the floor.

"Anything else you want to add?"

"Not really. There's more, but I'm not ready to part with it, yet."

"Okay. It's a start. Let's go and have a nice chat with Jack."

Chris gave the boy's shoulder a small squeeze before they went back to where the men were waiting for them.

Vin, Chris and Nathan questioned Jack about the four lawmen turned outlaws. They grilled him until they were satisfied with the answers. As Jack opened the door a bullet with his name on it plowed deep into his chest. Jesse leapt forward with a strangled cry and gun drawn, as the older man fell dead to the floor. Chris, Vin and Nathan also drew their guns. A few more shots rang out peppering the doorway. They all fired back.

"Jesse! Move away from the door!"

Ignoring the order, Jesse moved out into the open and dove behind a water trough. Chris cussed a number of times. "Looks like you'll be revisiting your discussion real soon."

"That's if he lives through this."

"I'm certain he will."

"Cover me, I'm going after him."

"On it, cowboy. Nathan, need some help here!"

"Got your back!"

Chris managed to get out the door firing a few shots and made his way to where he thought the kid had gone. He was surprised to not find him there. Then he remembered the old man's words. _Knows the ins and outs of this place better than anyone._

Vin looked to Nathan, "Looks like we're heading out."

"Damn kid doesn't know what's good for him." Grumbled Nathan.

"I've an idea where he went. Come on." And to prove how right the tracker was, repetitive rapid gunfire came from one of the rooftops covering the men's backs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** Again, I thank you for all of the great reviews. This story has taken off like wildfire. I hope to be able to continue to keep you all enthralled for quite some time.

Please note that no copyright infringement is intended nor has there been any monetary gain. This is not beta'd and any mistakes are mine. Original characters belong to me.

**Warning: **Some chapters may contain disciplinary action toward a teenager. If you find this offensive, please by all means don't read. You have been warned.

**2****nd**** warning: **In this chapter, I touch upon a darker side of Chris. I don't believe it's too graphic, but some people may find it offensive. I do not promote any of it. Remember, it's a fictional story.

**Chapter 5**

Four Corners

While Buck and J.D. were in the saloon, Ezra and Josiah watched as some tough looking hombres rode into town.

"Do you think those are the other reprobates we've been told to keep a lookout for?" Ezra casually asked watching as they stopped in front of the saloon.

"Yep, I believe the are." Josiah slowly stood from his seated position looking down the dusty road. "Wonder how receptive Buck and J.D. will be toward our guests?"

"I believe," Ezra began to say as the riders moseyed into the saloon, "that we shall see the results in about five seconds. Care to take that bet?"

"No." Plain and simple as always. Ezra detested Josiah's simple answers.

Josiah's hunch proved well for in five, four, three, two, one…one of the strangers came flying through the saloon doors followed by a few through the window. "I think it's time we wander over and see if our brethren could use our assistance."

"Oh, I'm sure they're able to…" He never finished, since that's when the lead started flying. Both Josiah and he got as close as they could, guns drawn, ready to jump in where needed.

* * *

><p>Purgatorio<p>

Vin took to the rooftops leaving Chris and Nathan to exchange gunfire on the ground. He could see Jesse on the next rooftop exchanging gunfire with another gunfighter in the building across from them. While Jesse reloaded, Vin saw danger lurking closer and closer to Jesse's position. At a dead run, Vin yelled, "Jesse! Get down!"

The kid instinctually dropped but not without injury. The man fired his gun at the same time Vin shouted. Vin watched as the boy instinctually grab his arm, blood beginning to seep through the cotton fabric. The boy then did something unique. His left hand, bloodied by his right arm's wound took the pistol from his limp hand and brought it up to aim it at the unsuspecting man pinned down by Vin's sharp shooting. He waited while the man tried to find better coverage and his finger squeezed the trigger. A satisfied grin reached his green eyes when he heard the other man's cry of pain as his bullet found its mark.

Vin was amazed by what he saw. The kid had purposefully marked the outlaw by shooting him in the thigh. That will teach ya some manners, he wryly thought. Finally he made it to Jesse's side.

"Jesse, ya alright?"

"Yeah, he just winged me. However, I jus' made up for that." The kid cockily stated.

Vin shouted loudly down to his partners, "Chris! Nathan! Need some cover! We're coming down!"

Intense gunfire erupted from below as Vin and Jesse made their way down to the dusty town below. Chris and Nathan kept up a steady cover for both tracker and boy. Once under cover Vin guided Jesse to a sitting position against the wall and left the doctoring to Nathan. He, then went to help Chris and discuss their plans.

"How'd that happen?"

"Someone got the drop on him. Same guy listenin' back in Eagle Bend."

"Shit. We need to get the hell out of here and back home."

"Nathan, will he be okay?"

"It's nothing more than a graze. He'll be fine, I can put his arm in a sling when we get back to town."

Chris pointedly glared at the kid. "You and me have a discussion to finish about following orders. Let's get the hell out of here." Then to Vin he said, "I'm sure we have plenty to talk about later. First, we need to lose them."

"I'll feel better once we're home." Nathan added.

Vin exchanged a small nod with Chris. Jesse immediately sensed he was in some serious trouble with his appointed guardian.

It had been pure hell getting out of Purgatory alive, this time. Chris and Jesse were in front while Nathan and Vin brought up the rear. Their recent gunfight aged Chris another few years especially when the boy jumped headlong into the fray. The kid had no sense of preservation it would seem. When they had stopped to give the horses a rest, Chris and Vin discussed what had occurred on the rooftop. Given the facts, he already knew the kid had some impressive riding skills, but his skills with a gun left both he and Vin scratching their heads.

They were used to working with exceptional men and their skills, but Jesse was something else. All Vin could say at the time was how impressed he was, except for the moment when Jesse missed the man sneaking up on him. Otherwise, it was pretty amazing. It was also sad to learn that a kid his age had that much skill with a gun and that's where the ugly reputation of a gunfighter begins. He hoped the boy would have the sense he was born with to not travel down that godforsaken road. Yet, here he was, doing just that, tracking his parents' killers. Was it possible the kid felt as dead inside as much as he did?

He continued to glance at the boy trying to figure out why there was so much distrust. Then it hit him. Why it took this long he would never know. The idea of trusting a group of men again was far fetched to Jesse, because the last time ended in heartbreak. This knowledge tugged at Chris' heartstrings. It was high time someone showed him what it was like to have someone always watching your back.

"How's he doing?" Nathan asked Vin.

"As well as can be expected, except…" Not sure if he needed to go on.

Nathan finished for him. "Except the kid is pushing him. You know, I'm afraid Chris is like a loaded keg of black powder. He's already showing signs of that wooliness, the shortened temper, lighted fuse…Just waiting for that someone to light it."

"Yeah, but the kid don't know it. Reckon we keep an eye on that, not too sure what Chris would do."

"I agree. I hate to see him do something he'd regret later. He don't need that, he's already carrying too much guilt for one man to carry."

"Don't want to see him add any more. It's not going to be easy keeping an eye on him or the kid." Vin nodded in agreement as he watched Chris approach Jesse "But at least we'll have reinforcements."

"Mind if I join ya?" Chris had ambled on over to where Jesse stood, leaning against a tree with his right arm in a sling.

Jesse shrugged not caring what the gunslinger did or say. Their recent encounter with Carter, Hale and Brady brought to light the dilemma Jesse still faced. He may have marked Brady, but they marked him as well. Watching Jeremiah get cut down by a bullet, gave him a different prospect on life. It would take a little time for his arm to heal, although his plan to leave town was still his main objective. The how and when needed a little fine tuning, because he sure didn't want to invoke the ire of the man in black. His backside still ached somewhat and riding hadn't helped it none. He wasn't out to encourage any long standing relationship with this man or any of the seven. This wasn't his home. He no longer had one to call his own. Those bastards took that from him and he was certain he would never find anything or anyone to replace it.

Chris needed to get it into the open before they arrived home. "Mind telling me why ya disobeyed a direct order?"

"Old habits die hard. Not used to being ordered around. Knew what I needed to do."

"You could've been killed."

The kid shrugged again.

"You think this is a joke?" Chris' voice was full of incredulity at the boy's crass remark.

"Knew what I was doing. You don't know me at all. Been on my own don't need no one to look after me. If I die, why should you care? You're not my pa." Jesse's tone held no feeling at all. Chris was shocked that his first assumption was dead on. The kid had been waiting for death, almost wishing it would come and take him from this hell he battled daily.

"Look, I understand it's not easy, but…"

Jesse didn't let him finish as he snapped. "Don't give me that line of crap. What gives you the right to tell me how I should feel?" His voice rose in volume as he verbally lashed out at the man standing before him. "So you've been there, too. Big deal! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Hey there! Hold on now!" Nathan yelled as he ran to run interference between the man and the boy. Vin was not far behind.

Jesse turned to walk away when Chris grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away from me, son."

"I'll do as I please!" He shook Chris off as Vin again stepped between them.

"Leave him be, Chris. He's hurting." Chris growled a bit, but listened to the tracker's advice.

One problem averted, although another one was beginning to form. Nathan knew Chris cared for the boy, he was also sure Vin could see it, too. If only Jesse could see it and then again, maybe he did. So much hurt and no one to confide in would bring even the strongest of men to his knees.

As the kid stormed off toward his horse Chris snarled, "He's not the only one hurting."

Vin placed a well meaning hand upon his friend's shoulder and nodded that he understood. "I think the horses are ready to move on."

What Chris wanted right now was a bottle of rotgut all to himself, but that would have to wait until later. His world was crashing down on him again. He glanced at the boy then at Vin, but Vin shook his head and told him in his quiet unspoken way that Chris would need to mend that particular fence later.

Glaring at his best friend, Chris trudged on over to the kid steeling himself against the next round of verbal assault. He didn't have to wait long.

"What do you want now?"

"Just figured ya needed a leg up." Both Vin and Nathan held their breath. They were anticipating another battle when to their collective surprise, Jesse politely turned down Chris' offer.

"Thanks, but I can manage." Without any assistance, Jesse gripped the saddle horn with his left hand, placed his foot in the stirrup and mounted Rogue without any problem. Chris held the reins until the kid was settled. "You know, you didn't have to do that either. He would've stayed."

"I know." Chris touched the brim of his hat before moving on to his own horse.

It was the little things that were starting to affect Jesse in a way he didn't want to feel. He was afraid to feel that way again. Afraid that if he cared for someone they would leave him eventually either by their own doing or by someone else's hand. He didn't want to go through it again. His past experiences were too fresh and painful to even contemplate trying again. At one time it had been easy to push people away, yet this time it was proving a bit difficult and he couldn't figure out why.

"Chris ya done good." Complimented the healer. "I think he'll come around soon. You wait and see."

Chris replied with a small smile as they set off for home again.

* * *

><p>Buck and Ezra met them on the outskirts of town. "Looks like y'all had some excitement as well."<p>

"Bucklin, get to the point."

The ladies man's eyes twinkled as he began to retell their bit of excitement. "Well, ya see, we met Hale and Collins, and the rest of them mean looking hombres. You could say they walked in and rightly introduced themselves."

Ezra then picked up right where Buck left off. "What Mr. Wilmington failed to mention is that they rode into town, stopped at our fine drinking establishment, and came right to the point while two of our esteemed colleagues happened to be enjoying happy hour."

It didn't escape anyone's notice, especially Chris', as Jesse's face went a shade paler than usual. As much bravado that kid bolstered, news of this nature could unnerve the strongest of people. "Where are they now?" A determined Chris demanded.

"Probably made camp somewhere near our fine town to lick their wounded pride."

"It was a thing of beauty, Chris. You should've seen their faces when me and J.D. started whupping their asses."

Vin had to ask, "Where were you and Josiah?"

"Waiting for the good stuff to begin." Laughed a good natured Buck.

"We were actually on our way to assist Mr. Wilmington and Mr. Dunne when…"

Buck interrupted. "Ezra, that's not the way I heard it."

The gambler frowned as Chris prompted. "What really happened?" The man in black had maneuvered Pony near Rogue protecting the boy in case any trouble crept upon them. Vin had seen what Chris had managed to pull off and followed suit, he placed Peso on the other side and slightly behind. Rogue shifted uneasily as the other horses continued their fancy hoof work around him. Annoyed by his rider's lack of response he tossed his head a few times letting Jesse know something was greatly upsetting him. It took Jesse a few more moments to realize what the men had done.

Instead of getting mad, he allowed Rogue to dance slightly forward and then had him back up a few steps to stay within the protective fold.

"Everything okay, son?" A concerned Larabee asked.

"Yes sir. I think Rogue just wants to get off the dusty trail."

Ezra commented. "A horse after my own heart. Shall we?"

"I think that's a good idea. I'll hear the rest later. Let's go." They rode the rest of the way into town.

After the horses were taken care of, they met at the saloon to enjoy a much deserved meal and to discuss everything that had happened. Jesse listened as the men talked. His injury had begun to make its presence known and he tried to keep it under wraps. He failed miserably when he heard Chris mention something or another to Nathan.

"I think you need to check his wound before he completely nods off." He felt a pair of strong arms lift him up off the chair where he had begun to doze. "Jess, are you awake?"

He might have nodded, although he really wasn't sure what he conveyed to them. He must have been sleep walking for as soon as they were through the swinging doors Chris swept him off of his feet and carried him up to Nathan's clinic.

"He's plumb tuckered out. He won't be needing any of the laudanum."

Chris agreed. "I think it might be best if he stays here for the night. Just in case."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Chris' suggestion as he undid the sling and unwrapped the bandages. "Chris, he needs you more than ever now. Don't be getting…"

"I'm doing what I think is best for the boy." Chris met Nathan's stern gaze with his own steely glare, warning the healer he was treading on dangerous ground. "He stays here for the night." Without a backwards glance, Chris left the clinic, but not before he heard Nathan shout.

"Chris!"

He paused momentarily at the door. "Nathan, don't." Chris left amid Nathan's mutterings.

"Stubborn, pig headed, going to ruin everything with his stupid asinine…needs to move on…of all the…"

The clouds had lengthened across the sky and Chris' mood continued to darken even more as a quiet drawl added fuel to the fire. "Ya know he's right."

Chris stopped long enough to fix the quiet soft spoken Texan with a glare before moving on to his intended destination. "That bottle hasn't fixed yer problems yet, why do ya think it will now…Chris!"

His spurs jingled across the road and straight through the swinging doors stopping at the bar. He ordered, "Rotgut." The bartender poured a shot glass full and left the bottle knowing full well what was about to take place.

The man in black continued to drink shot after shot until the saloon owner announced it was closing time. Everyone in their right mind and even the ones in their own stupor knew to steer clear of the blond gunslinger when he was in this black mood. He staggered out of the saloon and into the dark, with another bottle of his favorite memory killer.

* * *

><p>Jesse, in the meantime, had awakened with a freshly bandaged arm and a snoring Nathan. He carefully pulled on his boots and fumbled a bit while pulling on his shirt. He decided not to button it up, because he wanted to get back on the trail. Carter and his men were not going to slip through his fingers this time. He had to search a bit to find his gun belt, hat and coat. They had been neatly set aside on the chair near Nathan's desk. Grabbing his essentials he tiptoed out of the door and made his way silently down the stairs. At the bottom he put on his gun belt with some minor difficulty and found he was winded by the time he had his coat on. The simplest of feats was his hat.<p>

With his thoughts elsewhere he never noticed the approach of the drunken man until he heard him snarl. "Where do you think you're going boy?"

Jesse spun around with gun drawn aimed at a very inebriated Chris Larabee. The man was even more frightening in the dark than the light of day.

"I asked you a question!" The man staggered closer. Jesse kept the gun aimed, but from his wild eyed expression he knew the man before him was not the same man from the previous day. Here stood a stranger, a man to fear, and Jesse did not want to shoot him.

He would never know if he could have, because of his hesitation the man gained the advantage even in his drunken stupor and knocked Jesse's gun from his hand. That bold move had Jesse moving away from the enraged man. Whatever drove Chris to this heightened dangerous state of mind, Jesse had already sensed the need to get as far away from this man as possible. Unfortunately his timing and Chris' well placed shove met with disastrous results.

Jesse landed awkwardly on the ground inflicting further injury upon his wounded arm. A cry of pain left his lips as he forced himself to roll out of harm's way distancing himself from the man in black. The man kept advancing and that's when Jesse's attitude changed as well.

The small cry of pain hadn't gone unheard. Vin had been on patrol and that small disturbing sound had him spurring Peso toward it. When he arrived he couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. "Chris."

Something terrible had snapped Chris out of his drunken rage. Vin found Chris sitting on the ground looking helpless while cradling an unmoving figure. "Chris, what happened?"

"Get Nathan." The anguish in his voice spoke to Vin more than the words.

He jumped off of Peso and ran as fast as he could, boots pounding the stairs as he yelled, "Nathan!"

The noise had startled Nathan awake before Vin even opened the door. When he saw Vin's horrified expression he knew the worst had taken place. He quickly followed Vin out the door and down to where they found a repentant Chris holding Jesse close to his chest.

Nathan had been shocked by what he had seen, but his healing skills took charge. "Chris, now's not the time. You need to let go of him. I need to attend to his injuries." Both Nathan and Vin eased the boy from Chris' arms, as another of their fold joined the disturbing scene.

"Chris?" Buck placed an arm upon his friend's shoulder.

"I…I hurt him, Buck. I…didn't mean to." Chris was now openly crying and didn't care who saw the pain.

J.D. had come out as well and stood open mouthed in shock until Josiah whispered. "J.D. help Vin carry Jesse up to Nate's. Buck, you and Ezra," An astonished Buck looked up to see the storm brewing in the gambler's eyes as he, too, must have heard the disturbance like the rest of them. His expression unreadable after Josiah mentioned his role in assisting their leader, "help Chris sober up."

They did their best to help Chris. Finally all they could do was let him sleep it off and face the cold hard facts of reality later. "Don't tell me what to think, Buck. I can't believe you are suggesting we forget what took place out there. Our illustrious leader, who frowns upon everything I do or say is able to walk away from such a heinous act." The frustration Ezra felt was felt by all.

"I'm not saying it was right. I'm saying we don't have all the facts. I don't know what happened, I wasn't there. You know he gets like this, and it's worsened since the bitch confessed. We know he's no saint, hell, none of us are! We've all been under pressure, Chris even more so with the added responsibility of taking care of that boy."

Ezra slammed his fist upon the desk in the sheriff's office not caring if he disturbed the blond gunslinger's rest. "I'm just saying he needs to atone for his actions."

"I'm sure he will, Ezra. Maybe you didn't see it, but I could see it in his eyes as he held that boy close. I think once they're both awake we'll get more answers."

* * *

><p>J.D. had been babbling since they brought Jesse up to the clinic. "I thought I've seen a lot of blood, but…oh my god…Chris…and Jesse…how could he do that?"<p>

"I don't know J.D., I'm not convinced Chris did all that to the kid."

Nathan continued to hover over Jesse. "Josiah, help me strip him out of his clothes. Vin, we could use your assistance." Vin strode over and proceeded to assist where needed. J.D. was content to stay out of their way.

"That doesn't look right." Mumbled the gentle giant of a man. Vin stopped what he had been doing and looked past Josiah. "Nate, you need to take a look at this."

Even J.D. was intrigued by what was being said. "Does that mean Chris is in the clear?"

"To a degree. He did inflict some damage, but this is the culprit that caused the majority of the problems. Someone took advantage of that volatile situation. I need to take care of this. J.D., get me some water. Josiah, you stay here I may need your further assistance and some divine intervention may be necessary. I wished we caught this sooner. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Have faith, brother. He's a strong lad of both mind and spirit."

"Vin."

"Way ahead of ya, Nate." Vin was halfway out the door when Nathan called his name.

Meanwhile, Chris had begun to come out of his stupor and reality was beginning to surface. His groan alerted the others. "Chris, pard, you awake?"

He begrudgingly sat up slowly taking in his surroundings when Vin came through the doorway. "How's he doing?"

"He just woke up." Buck replied.

"I've got some news."

One of the saddest sounds rent the air as knowledge descended upon Chris' mind. He held his head in his hands knowing he hurt the boy. "Chris! Chris, listen to me. Ya didn't do it." Vin shook his friend, trying to make him understand.

"What do you mean?" Buck questioned as Ezra came closer. "What did Nathan find?"

"Josiah found it. We were in the process of trying to clean him up and Josiah found the entrance wound."

"Dear Lord, Jesse was shot?"

"Yep. Nathan's working on him now, there was no exit wound, and he's lost a lot of blood."

A tired sounding voice said, "I want to see him."

"Chris, that may not be a good idea."

"No, I agree with Chris. He should see Jesse." Vin always stood for the underdog.

Ezra rolled up his sleeves. "Well, first I think we need to make him a little more presentable, wouldn't you gentlemen agree?"

Smiling Buck nodded. "I think he should start with a nice hot bath."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Larabee, I would like to apologize for my earlier actions toward you."<p>

"Forget it Ezra, I probably deserved it anyway." Chris said as he finished shaving. "I'm the one that needs to apologize. I'm pretty sure you think I'm a self-centered pompous ass some days."

Ezra smiled while he ducked his head, blushing slightly. "Y'all have your work cut out for ya. If I ever get like that again, you have my permission to do what you believe is necessary to keep me from harming anybody else, including myself."

"Should've tried harder."

"Quit yer bellyachin' Vin, you know how hard headed Chris can be. Not your fault, nobody's fault. We're in this together." Buck preached.

Chris finally felt alive again, well almost. "Think Nathan mind some company?"

"Let's go and find out." Buck led the way to the clinic.

* * *

><p>It had been a battle, but Nathan did manage to find the bullet and get it out. The rest was now up to Jesse. Josiah continued to pray for the boy's recovery as well as for his guardian's peace of mind. It was at that particular moment when Buck, Chris, Ezra and Vin stepped into the room.<p>

"Nathan?" There was a slight catch in Chris' voice.

"It's out. The rest is up to him."

"Mind if I sit with him?"

"I think that would be a good idea. If you boys don't mind I think me, Josiah and J.D. could use a little repast. I'll be back as soon as I can, send one of them if you need me."

Chris extended his hand. "Thanks Nate."

Nathan shook his friends hand and hugged him as well. "He's a good boy, Chris."

"I know."

"And you're a good man."

That statement Chris left alone. After the three men took their leave, the other four settled in to wait it out. Time came and went, the patrols went on as scheduled except for one. Chris stayed by Jesse's side, remorse and guilt plagued the gunslinger's mind.

* * *

><p>After a few days of waiting, Nathan made a comment to Vin. "He's not looking so well, is he?"<p>

"Are you referring to the kid or Chris?"

"Both. Is Chris sleeping at all?"

Vin met Nathan's eyes. "I don't think he'll sleep until the kid awakens. I really hope Jesse wakes up soon."

"Chris, why don't you…"

"Nathan, don't." Chris begged. "I close my eyes and the nightmares begin."

"If you don't get some rest and nourishment, Jesse ain't going to have a guardian." The stubborn fool had returned. "Vin, would you please go and get Chris something to eat and drink?"

"Cowboy?"

"Thanks Vin."

As soon as Vin left, Nathan gave Chris a talking to, but good. "I know you feel guilty about what happened, but if you keep letting it eat you up inside you and Jesse will never move forward."

"Don't you think I know that?" He had been about to say more when they both heard the kid whimper in his sleep.

Chris reached over to brush the hair off of Jesse's forehead in an effort to comfort him when he realized how warm he felt. "Shit. Nathan he's burning up."

"Hell! Chris, lean him this way, yeah like that." Nathan removed the dressing and swore. "His wound's infected. Get me that bottle of carbolic and the bucket of water."

Vin happened to stroll through the door and Chris barked out some orders. "Put that down and grab those rags, kid's got a fever."

"Chris, you keep a cold cloth on him. Vin, you're going to have to keep him still as I clean out that wound. We got our work cut out for us boys." Nathan poured some carbolic acid on a piece of cloth and began cleaning it out. Jesse's body thrashed against the sting of the antiseptic.

"For being unconscious the kid's got some kick."

"Just keep him still!"

Jesse in his delirium yelled, "Ma! Pa! It hurts!"

"Easy Jesse, you're going to be alright. You're in good hands with Nathan."

The door opened and Josiah's booming voice asked, "Everything okay in here, Nathan?"

"No Josiah! Quick, grab that empty bucket!"

Josiah wasted no time as he heard the boy say, "Pa, I don't feel so good." The preacher man made it just in time as Jesse vomited into the well placed bucket.

"Nice reflexes." Vin said as he wrinkled his nose against the stench.

"I will go and dispose of this."

"Good thinking and get back up here, we may need your help."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, found several men exhausted, yet triumphant that Jesse's fever finally broke. Vin left to grab some rest, and Josiah followed with a promise to return as soon as he had gotten some rest as well. Nathan succumbed to sleep hunched over his desk again and Chris fought hard to stay awake, but soon lost that battle. He awoke to a voice calling his name.<p>

"Chris." The voice was not more than a raspy whisper, but somehow it managed to do the job.

"Jesse. You're awake."

"I'm…" He needn't say more for Chris already knew what the boy needed. He eased the boy up a bit and allowed him a few sips of water. Jesse hissed as the pain from his wound grabbed his attention.

"Nathan!" The healer was startled to wakefulness by Chris' urgent shout.

He came toward the bed. "I'm glad you're awake. Judging by your expression you're feeling the pain." Jesse nodded, grimacing. "I know you just woke up, but some laudanum will help fight the pain. I can fix some tea as well it will help."

Both Chris and Nathan smiled as Jesse found both choices not to his liking. "Do I have to?"

In unison they said, "Yes."

"Fine. Chris?"

"You don't need to say anything Jesse. I'm the one that should be apologizing, not you."

"But,"

"I know sorry isn't enough, but I will try to make it up to you, son."

Jesse needed to say something before he was forced into a drug induced sleep. "Chris, none of this would've happened if I hadn't tried to leave. It's my fault. Plus, I provoked you while you were in your drunken haze."

"I see, attitude struck again."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"The day we rode back, that had been the day your wife and son were killed, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was, but that's no excuse to take it out on you or anyone else that might have come along."

Jesse gave a small smile. "I seemingly make it a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Chris matched his smile. "No, I think you've finally found the right place."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own. No copyright infringement intended. Purely done out of the goodness of my heart. No profit has or ever will be made. Reviews are acceptable and very much appreciated. Remember, this is purely a work of fiction. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

WARNING: Some chapters may contain disciplinary action toward a teenager. If you don't like, by all means please do not read. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Well, did it go as planned?"

"Almost."

"What do you mean by almost? Did it or did it not. Simple enough question."

Tom ignored Zeke's outburst. "Did you know it had been the anniversary of Larabee's wife's and son's deaths? From what I have heard the man takes it a bit too far every year. Except this time it worked to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Well, the kid tried to leave again and Larabee was good and stinkin' drunk. I saw the perfect opportunity and took it. Larabee is probably so guilt ridden it will destroy him as well."

"Is the boy dead?"

"I don't know. I'm betting he won't be moving around for awhile iffen he survived. Couldn't stick around when that long haired injun lover of a peacekeeper came tearing in, ruined the last part of my plan."

"I'm willing to bet they'll be keeping closer tabs on the boy now. At least Jeremiah Jack and his boys have been taken care of. Zeke, how's Owen?"

"Madder than a wet hen. He swears that boy is going to pay for what he did."

"He should never have underestimated him."

Zeke mulled over that statement. "Neither should we. Ethan taught his boy well, however, we still have the advantage. I'm sure he hasn't told them peacekeepers everything about his dear sweet pa." The men grinned wickedly guffawing boisterously.

* * *

><p>The recent incident of several days ago, brought a fresh new set of nightmares to Jesse. His sleep had been disturbed by the physical pain and now the emotional pain was beginning to take its toll. Nathan noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the clipped answers he received in response to his questions telling the healer there was more to this than just the physical aspect.<p>

"I can see you're not sleeping. Are your injuries vexing you?"

The insolence in his voice grabbed Chris' attention when he strode into the clinic. "No and I'm not taking any more of that damn tea."

"Hey! Nathan's trying to help you. There's no reason to be disrespectful." His glare forced the kid into submission for the time being.

Nathan took him aside. "He's not sleeping. His attitude reflects it and I'm sure there's some emotional pain besides the physical. I believe he needs to get to know his guardian better and some sort of stability back in his life."

"Alright. I'll take him to the boarding house later. I've got some work to do first. Give us a moment, Nate."

Nathan left his room to give Chris some time alone with Jesse. "First off you need to lose the attitude or I can promise you will feel the consequences at a much later date."

That caught the kid's attention. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to repeat it. Secondly, once I finish some work you and I will spend some time together."

Jesse's eyes lit up some. "I'm not staying here anymore?"

"No, you'll bunk with me tonight at the boarding house. Eventually, when you are feeling better I'll take you out to my cabin, when Nathan says you can ride. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, get some rest, because you do need it." Chris' gaze lingered as he could see the change come over Jesse's face. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, not right now. Maybe later."

"Fair enough. Do as Nathan says or you will answer to me, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Chris ruffled the top of Jesse's head before he walked out to talk some more with the healer.

Nathan looked expectantly toward Chris. "Anything?"

"No, but you're right, something is bothering him." Leaning back on the railing Chris expounded some more. "I thought for a moment that he might talk about it, but maybe later. It'll come."

"Wish I had your faith. I'm sure he'll talk to you before he does anybody else."

Chris commented. "We'll see."

Nathan then watched as Chris went back to finish his shift. When Nathan stepped back into his makeshift clinic he noticed the boy had fallen asleep. "It downright amazes me the miracles that man works."

* * *

><p>For a good portion of the day Vin took to the rooftops trying to gauge the distance and angle from where someone could get off a shot at the kid. Buck and J.D. scoured the area below, they conferred with Chris later on discussing what they had found.<p>

"Definitely someone was laying in wait and you and the kid just happened to be in the…"

"Wrong place at the wrong time. You know I'm beginning to hate those words. So what you're saying is someone saw a window of opportunity and took it."

Vin answered. "That's how I'm seeing it."

"More than likely one of the Carter gang. I sure hope that kid opens up about his past soon, otherwise he may find himself in a pine box."

"Not iffen you have anything to do with it." A sidelong glance passed between the two peacekeepers while they stopped and pondered that thought for the moment.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Chris was pushing Jesse in the wheeled chair. "Is this really necessary? I feel kind of foolish."<p>

"You're injured, nothing to feel foolish about." Buck trotted up alongside of them.

"I see, junior here, is getting some fresh air."

"More than that, Nathan has sprung him."

That stopped the ladies' man in his tracks. "Whoa! Now that's something. How ya feeling kid?"

"He's fine. Do you want to eat first or would you rather skip it."

"Eat."

"A kid after my own heart. I'll just scoot on over there and tell Inez she's got some company coming." Buck giggled some before briskly walking toward the saloon.

Jesse knew that wasn't quite for his benefit alone. "You think Inez will ever give him the time of day."

"Not likely. We're almost there."

"Need some help with that wheeled contraption, Mr. Larabee?"

"He won't let me walk under my own steam."

"Nathan's orders, remember? Besides, you can walk to the doors and wait off to the side while Ezra and I get the chair up on the boardwalk here." Chris smirked as he saw the beginnings of a pout start to form. "It's either that or we go straight to the boarding house. Take your pick."

Defeated once again by the man in black, Jesse replied. "Yes, sir."

In a lower tone of voice Ezra asked. "Are you ever going to let him have a say on his behalf?"

"Not until he learns a few things, then I might."

Inez playfully swatted Buck away and focused all of her attention on Jesse. Buck was green with envy.

"Buck, I believe your animal maggotism is full of hooey." J.D. blurted.

"That's magnetism and there's nothing wrong with it!" Buck was affronted. "You keep that up and I'll really give you some hooey."

Ezra had joined his fellow peacekeepers for their evening repast. "I do believe Ms. Recillos is immune to Mr. Wilmington's particular animal magnetism."

Chris listened to the playful bantering among his men as he ate. He also kept a particular eye on how much the boy had not eaten. He admired how Inez made the boy feel more comfortable than he was sure they would have felt at the hotel or boarding house. Buck's response to Ezra's musings at his expense interrupted Chris' thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I meant to say is that Inez is not your typical lady. She's smarter than the ones you normally sweep off their feet."

"And right into the bedroom." J.D.'s offhanded remark had Chris spewing his drink clear across the table. The glare that followed made the younger man fidget where he sat.

He wiped his mouth and rasped. "A little warning next time." Then he smiled. "Although, you are right about him always thinking below the belt."

Jesse was amazed the man even had a sense of humor. Inez put a stop to their bawdy humor immediately. "Ahem." She had cleared her throat as she cocked her head toward Jesse.

Chris had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed, but he couldn't quite wipe the stupid looking grin off of his face. The effect had them all laughing.

"Whoo eee. That felt good! It's been awhile since I've seen Mr. Serious over there let loose. Thanks Inez."

"I do my best." She then refilled their glasses and again set about her work.

"She's one in a million, that one."

They all agreed with Buck's observation.

* * *

><p>When they finished eating, Chris wheeled Jesse on over to the boarding house. J.D. volunteered to take the chair back to Nathan's and Jesse was glad to see the thing go. Even though it was early, the little excursion wiped him out for the day. His eyelids had begun to droop once Chris and he had arrived. No sooner had he flopped on the bed he was out like a light. Chris had been about to say something when he turned and saw the kid passed out on the bed.<p>

Slowly shaking his head he took off the boy's hat, gun belt, boots, and coat. It wasn't easy but he succeeded. He draped an extra blanket over his sleeping form and then he settled in for the night. Jesse dreamed of simpler times and when he next woke he panicked slightly not knowing quite where he was until he recognized the vaguely familiar man in the next bed.

His body protested against the minor movements he made. His right side still ached from where Nathan had dug out the bullet, and he was still bruised in a few spots. The groan that escaped his mouth woke the older man.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to get comfortable, however I think I need to…"

He didn't need to say anything else. Chris guided him to the outhouse and back. "Does it get better?"

"In time. You still need to rest. Your body needs to regain its strength."

"Resting doesn't help me get closer to Carter and his bunch."

"I don't think they're going anywhere. They know where you're at. Don't go inviting trouble. Ya hear?"

Jesse sighed. He allowed Chris to tuck him into bed and he drifted off again in seconds flat.

Morning came and Chris and Jesse spent more time together. The sleepy little town came alive with bustling people. A younger boy shouted "Chris!"

Chris turned in the direction of the shout which gave him plenty of time to catch the boy who had sprung into his arms. "Hey, Billy! Does your ma know you're out and running about."

"She's not far behind." Sure enough Chris could see Mary Travis walking briskly to catch up with her energetic eight year old. Chris continued to hold Billy in his arms. "Chris, can we go fishing again?"

"Billy, Mr. Larabee might be a little busy right now." Her gaze met her son's and then she looked toward the older boy standing nearby.

"Oh, sorry Chris. Who's that?"

"Mary Travis, Billy, this is Jesse Ryder. I'm sure you remember the Judge telling you about him."

Billy squirmed some and Chris placed him back on the ground. "Hi, I'm Billy. You could've been my big brother."

Jesse blushed slightly. "Hi Billy. Mrs. Travis." He touched his hat.

"Welcome to Four Corners." Mary politely said as she watched him carefully.

"Thank you ma'am." He could tell Mrs. Travis was scrutinizing him. He wanted to keep moving, but he could see Chris wasn't ready, yet.

"So, Chris when do you think…"

"Billy, that's not polite."

The peacekeeper intervened. "It's okay, Mary. I'd say once Jesse gets better we can all go fishing. What do you say, Billy?"

"Yea!" Billy once again threw himself at Chris.

"Alright, you behave and mind your ma."

"Sure thing, Chris. See ya!" Billy and Mary walked off toward the Clarion.

Jesse envied Billy's innocence, wishing he could be that carefree again. He was even a little jealous of how easily Chris and Billy got along. As they walked, Chris could tell there was something bothering the boy.

"You want to talk about it?"

He was slipping into one of his moods and didn't care who was the recipient. "No."

"Mind running that by me again." The other man's attitude came across loud and clear, and so did his glare.

His mouth was in gear before his brain had time to process the impending threat. "What are you deaf? I said no." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he was in trouble. The only thing that saved him from Chris tanning his backside was that he was still recovering. He backed up a little and tried to sound as apologetic as he possibly could. "I'm sorry."

He could see Chris working his jaw, probably trying to hold in his temper. Chris did reach out and gripped the boy by the collar of his coat. "Just remember, I'm keeping count." He then released him and briskly walked toward the Sheriff's office.

By the time Jesse arrived, Chris had somewhat calmed down. Jesse decided to stay outside while Chris discussed something with the rest of the peacekeepers.

"If you want my opinion, it's a lure to get us out of town." The dark haired ladies man told the others.

The gambler made mention, "Be that as it may, we can't turn it down."

The young sheriff just nodded along with Ezra's last comment.

The man in black sat with one hip on the edge of the desk contemplating his next move. He knew what they had to do, but Jesse was his biggest concern.

* * *

><p>"Mary, would you keep an eye on Jesse for me?"<p>

"Sure, Chris, but do you think it's wise for all of you to leave town? What if it's just a ploy to get you to leave? Jesse could be in danger."

"I don't have much choice, besides I think if anything happens Jesse will know what to do." He gave her a peck on her cheek. "I appreciate it, Mary." He then strode over to Jesse.

"Stay with Mary, do as she says and stay out of trouble. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

As the seven rode away, Vin echoed Mary's thought. "I agree with Mary, I think this is a ruse to get to the kid."

"I hear ya, but we don't have a choice. We'll do what we can and then ride like hell to get back here. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Three days passed and no word from the seven nor had anything strange occurred in Four Corners. "Ma, can't me and Jesse go do something?"<p>

"I guess it would be alright if you wanted to introduce him to your friends. I think I saw them over by the livery playing ball." She thought since it had been three days, what harm could they possibly get into while playing.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Travis? I don't want to go against Mr. Larabee's orders." What he didn't want was another trip over the man's knee.

"I think it should be alright. Just be back in a couple of hours. Billy, you mind Jesse. Don't go running off." Jesse was amazed at how much trust she put in him. He didn't think even Mr. Larabee trusted him that much.

They found Billy's friends. Instead of playing ball they were now playing marbles. Jesse encouraged Billy to play while he stood nearby and watched. He gave him and the other boys a few pointers. Pretty soon, the others had to go home. Thinking that might not be a bad idea is when Jesse noticed a man outside of the saloon glaring at him. Aw hell, Owen!

"Billy, we got to go." He urged Billy along.

As they started to leave, Billy glanced once over his shoulder. "Uh, Jesse, why is that man following us?"

Jesse looked over his shoulder as he said, "What man?" Sure enough, the man following them was Owen. "Go this way." He guided the younger boy down another path. Damn! At the end of that path stood Brody. "Billy, listen to me, you're going to have to keep up with me. You see, there are some men in town here and they're trying to get me. We're going to try to lose them."

They took off running. Jesse held Billy's hand and they ran straight to the busiest part of town."I'm scared."

"I know, me too. But I'm going to keep you safe. Come on."

Someone shouted and a shot was fired in their direction. Jesse pulled his gun and fired an answer back. "Keep going Billy, we're almost there!"

People began screaming and getting out of the way. When Mary heard the gun shots she frantically stepped outside and began calling, "Billy! Jesse!" Nettie Wells and Casey happened to be in town and they were bustling down the boardwalk when they heard Mary shout.

"Mary, what's wrong? Where are the boys?"

"I let them go out to play. Nettie, those men out there are after Jesse. I remember them from the last time they were in town. We got to find them."

"Not while there's gun play. I'm sure Jesse will keep Billy safe. Let's get you inside, don't want to give those men any other ideas."

Jesse and Billy made it to the livery. "I don't have time to saddle Rogue! He pulled himself up on Rogue's back and then hauled Billy up in front. "I got ya, Billy! Hold on. We need to get out of town."

They were able to give the Carter gang the slip at least for now, however, with no water or provisions it was going to be one hell of a ride. "We can go to Chris' cabin. I know the way."

"Okay. Maybe he won't mind us borrowing a few things while we're there, but we can't stay. Got it?" The younger boy nodded.

They stopped, but there wasn't much in a way of supplies. Well, this was a waste of time, Jesse thought. "Do you think they'll look for us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they will. I'll bet your ma is plenty worried. I only hope Mr. Larabee will understand."

"He will." Billy was optimistic.

Jesse didn't agree. "Maybe you and Chris are better suited for each other."

"Jesse, he'll understand. Isn't he like your pa now?"

"No, he's just someone to look after me, I guess."

"Think we should leave a note or something." Billy watched Jesse grab a canteen.

"No time, someone's coming." He pointed out the dust trail headed their way. "Come on! We need to lose them."

"Maybe it's Chris!"

"They wouldn't be coming from that way. We got to move!" He got on Rogue again and Billy was hauled up in front of him once more. Rogue took off like the wind.

Jesse was sure it wasn't any of the seven. He wished, but somehow he knew it was Carter and his outlaw gang. He, also, decided there was no way to get around them and he would definitely have to find a place to camp for the night. Billy would be scared being away from his ma and the town for any length of time. He was also sure Mr. Larabee was going to lay down the law but good.

They had been riding for hours or at least it felt like it. Jesse noticed it was starting to get dark and so did Billy. "Jesse, when will we be going back?"

"If I said we'd have to spend the night out here, would you mind?"

"Ma said I should listen to you."

"Yeah, but I'm asking you, Billy. These men are not nice to anyone. They've hurt me before and I aim to see that they don't hurt you neither. What I'm saying Billy is we may be out here for awhile."

"What did they do to you?"

"They killed my parents."

"That's why you need Chris and the guys to help you. They helped me find the men who killed my father."

"They did?" Jesse was stunned by this revelation.

Billy affirmatively nodded. He, then, retold the older boy everything that the seven men did to help him and his ma. "I'll bet they can help you, too."

"I don't know Billy. There are some things I'd rather not tell anyone."

His younger friend innocently asked. "Is it something bad?"

"Yeah, it's something bad."

As the sky darkened, the air turned chillier. Jesse had taken off his duster and put it on Billy, and pretty soon the younger boy nodded off. He didn't want to ride in the dark, but he was determined to stay well ahead of Zeke Carter. Despite the chilly air, Jesse found he was having trouble staying awake. There were a few times he caught himself drifting off only to jerk himself to wakefulness.

A voice from out of nowhere jolted him awake. His hand automatically strayed to his gun. A familiar voice broke through his weariness. "Hold it right there." It was Josiah. He approached them with caution and gun drawn. As soon as he was close enough to get a better look he asked, "Jesse? Is that you? What are you doing out here?"

Everything in his body ached from their impromptu ride. "They came…Couldn't stay…Caught unawares…"

The former preacher brought his horse next to Jesse and reached out to steady both boys. "J.D., come and take Billy back to camp."

"Sure." Josiah lifted Billy from Rogue and passed the sleeping boy to J.D.

Without Billy's weight in front of him, Jesse began to slip from Rogue's back. Thankfully Josiah saw and reacted quickly. "Whoa there now!" The big man eased Jesse the rest of the way off of Rogue and onto his saddle. He whistled to Rogue who then followed them to their camp.

"Would one of you mind giving me a little help here?" The young sheriff asked of those who were in camp.

"J.D., what do you have there?" Buck reached for the bundle in front of J.D. "Where did Billy come from?" That definitely got the attention of the black clad gunslinger.

"We saw someone approaching and Josiah called out to them. Nobody answered, so Josiah took a closer look and recognized Jesse." J.D. explained.

Chris then inquired. "Where's Jesse?"

"Josiah is bringing him in. He looked like he was going to fall off of Rogue's back."

Vin shouted. "Rider coming in. It's Josiah."

"Vin, give me a hand here." Both Vin and Chris pulled Jesse off of Josiah's horse.

Nathan was quickly by their side. "He's exhausted."

"Chris, Rogue ain't wearing his saddle."

"Dear lord, they rode bareback?" An astonished gambler said.

"Get them close to the fire. Put Jesse on my bedroll."

"Billy can have mine as well. Think they'll be okay Nathan?" Vin asked with concern.

"They're both exhausted, I don't see any injuries, we'll probably have more answers once they get a good nights sleep. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Which direction did they come from, Josiah?" The bigger man took Chris and Vin back to the place where they met the two boys. "You and J.D. get some rest. Vin and me will take the next watch. I want to make sure they weren't followed."

Vin hadn't found any evidence to that affect. By the time they got back to camp both boys were still asleep. They conversed in soft tones around the campfire until a sound got all of their attention, mainly Chris'.

It had started out as restlessness and grew into something worse. Jesse looked as if he was fighting something in his sleep. Chris had been about to place his hand on the boy's shoulder when they heard, "No! I don't believe you!...Why?...How could you do this to us?" A heart wrenching sob followed the outburst.

Nothing but the crackling of fire and the occasional snap hiss of the logs falling into place could be heard. The dormant protective father in Chris snapped to life. Without a conscious thought, Chris gathered the upper half of the older boy into his arms, cradling Jesse near his chest, giving the boy the comfort he needed. Every man there felt their heart constrict with each sob that came from the boy.

Chris knew exactly when Jesse woke from his nightmare. He felt Jesse's arms tighten around his middle and his head burrowed closer to his chest. Instinctively Chris rubbed one hand up and down the boy's back reassuring him with soothing sounds. Buck thought he would never live to see the day his friend would go through those motions again.

Another sound interrupted their thoughts. "Why's Jesse crying?"

Buck gathered Billy into his arms saying, "He had a bad dream. Chris is just helping him through it. He'll be alright come morning. You try and go back to sleep now."

Billy didn't need much convincing for he soon fell asleep comforted by one of the men he trusted.

Jesse pulled back from Chris, with red rimmed eyes and running nose. "You ready to go back to sleep?" The peacekeeper asked of him.

The look Chris received tore his heart apart. Whatever Jesse had dreamt about held him in abject terror. The thought of sleep eluded him for the time being. In a quiet voice Jesse replied. "I don't think I can."

"Alright, but remember I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." That simple answer seemed to reassure the kid. After a little bit, Chris felt the kid relax a bit and soon Jesse was asleep once more.

Buck smiled, "There's no going back now, pard."

"Bucklin's right. That one is a keeper, cowboy."

"The boy has made his choice. Amazing how a little thing called trust works."

"See Chris, with a little patience, it was bound to happen."

And finally the young sheriff quipped. "That's amazing."

The next morning found Chris with one arm protectively holding Jesse close to him while they both slept undisturbed.

"Now that's a beautiful sight." Buck couldn't stop himself from blurting out the obvious. It was at about the same time both Chris and Jesse woke. Jesse a few seconds after Chris.

"You alright, son?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed Jesse replied. "Yes sir."

"You going to fill me in on what transpired last night?"

He had been about to speak when Billy's high pitched voice interrupted. "Chris! You should've seen Jesse. He kept me safe, just like you did when those bad men tried to hurt me."

Chris kept his gaze on Jesse while he got the answers from an overly excited Billy. "What did Jesse do?"

"Well, after my friends went home, Jesse thought we should also get on back home. Mama said I should listen to Jesse and I did. When the bad men started following us, Jesse made sure to hold my hand and try to get us somewhere safe." Billy took a big breath and continued. "And when they started shooting…"

Jesse tensed as he felt Chris tense next to him. He had been about to move away from the gunslinger when Chris clasped his shoulder immobilizing any further action on his part. Chris looked down at Jesse. "How many were there?"

"Two, possibly more."

Billy's voice interrupted again. "But Jesse outsmarted them. They followed us to your cabin, but we lost them from there. Uh, we borrowed a canteen we were going to return it."

"Billy, I need to talk to Jesse for a moment." Chris stood. He cocked an eyebrow toward Jesse and the kid reluctantly got up. "We'll be back soon."

Buck waylaid any fears Billy started to show. "It's okay Billy. Jesse did good. Chris just wants to hear what he has to say."

"Okay. Are we going home soon?"

"I think we'll head on out today."

Before Chris could say anything Jesse hurriedly said, "I did what I could to make sure Billy didn't get hurt."

"Jesse, I'm not mad at you. You did good."

Jesse certainly wasn't expecting any praise. "The reason I wanted you to come with me is that I think we need to get some things into the open, before we square off against Carter and his gang."

He was afraid of this. "I want to tell you, but…it's hard…I…"

"Jesse, I know how hard it is to trust someone, but I need you to try. Can you do that?"

"What I have to say may change your mind."

"Maybe it's better if you got it off of your mind. It looks like you've been worrying about this for some time now."

The man absolutely amazed Jesse by the way he saw things. "There's no fooling you, is there?"

"Nope and whether you believe it or not, I actually care."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. No money has exchanged hands. Purely for enjoyment only. Please remember it's a work of fiction. This chapter and the next will not be for the faint of heart. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Also, please note, I sometimes have the tendency to post things on my profile in relation to my stories. Once again, thank you for all the great reviews, alerts and favorites.

**Warning: ** Some chapters may contain disciplinary actions toward a teenager. Don't like then by all means don't read. This is your only warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

There was no way around it anymore, so Jesse took a deep breath and prayed Chris actually understood what he was about to say. "My pa was not exactly honest with my ma and me. It was a few days before they were killed when he told us everything. He was one of them.

"That whole justice crap, being a Federal Marshall, he was one of Carter's men the entire time." The kid started trembling while he clenched and unclenched his fists. "He told my ma and me that he was trying to get out and away from Zeke, but he hadn't quite worked out the details.

"Obviously Zeke and the others were not about to let him go. The worst part of this is he still loved my ma and me. I told him to go to hell, but ma didn't agree with me she stood by his side and I don't understand why. How could someone keep loving someone who has blatantly lied to them? "

Oh the hurt he felt threatened to overwhelm him again. His eyes filled with unshed tears and he fought hard to keep them at bay. But as Jesse continued, he felt a few of them begin their trek down his face. He didn't even bother to swipe them away with his hands. "Is it wrong for me to love and hate him at the same time? I looked up to him, I wanted to be just like him." And there he stopped, no longer could he continue the memories were just too much for him. Jesse stared at the ground his vision now blurred by the shame he felt and he waited for the peacekeeper's reaction.

This was not what Chris had expected. He was absolutely shocked by the boy's explanation. No wonder he had trust issues. The man he admired the most had let him down, and he was sure Carter and his men had used that knowledge to their full advantage. A secret like that must have burned a hole deep in that boy's soul. He knew then and there what needed to be done.

"Son." Jesse flinched at the word. That was a sight Chris hated to see. "Jesse, look at me." The boy raised his tear stained face waiting with in trepidation as to what his fate might be. "Now listen to me, I'm going to do everything I can to make this right. What your pa did may have been wrong, but he did try to make up for it toward the end I'm guessing."

Jesse wasn't even going to try to answer the man because the hurt, the pain, and the rage were competing to be heard. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two hands upon his shoulders. "Chris, I don't mean to interrupt, but Vin's back." Buck squeezed Jesse's shoulders reassuringly.

"We'll be there in a moment, we're just about done."

His dark haired mustached friend smiled, "I'll let everyone know."

As soon as Buck was gone, Chris told Jesse. "We're going to get through this. I reckon we should go hear what Vin has to say. Come on."

* * *

><p>"They're not far from here. I'd say about a mile or two."<p>

"How many?"

"I reckon about thirty guns."

Damn, Chris thought. Their numbers had grown. Carter wasn't fooling around he was playing for keeps. First Purgatory, now Four Corners, and the tricky part was they had to somehow get both boys back to town in one piece. Mary must be out of her mind with worry. He began to work on the options that were open to them.

"Any possibility of avoiding them?"

"I think if we swing by Nettie's we can then head to town from there. We should be alright." Vin answered.

Jesse watched Chris closely as the man worked things out in his head. "Chris, you got that distinct look in your eyes. What are you up to?" His oldest friend asked.

"Well, I'd say the Carter gang is in for something truly devious. Mr. Larabee hardly ever smiles like that." Ezra pointedly said.

Chris had been about to say something when Jesse decided to have his say. "Tell me you're not leaving me behind this time."

It might have been something in his posture or just knowing the kid's current track record that if they left Jesse in town the kid would take matters into his own hands. "No, didn't plan on it. However, you will be expected to follow orders. If we make it back to town, you and me have a bit to discuss."

J.D. had to ask. "What happens if we don't make it to town?"

"We improvise like always."

Buck slapped his hat upon his knee. "Damn. How did I know he was going to say that?"

"Chris, can I come?"

"No Billy, it's not your fight. Your ma is plenty worried, I wouldn't want to upset her even more."

"But Chris." The younger boy whined.

"Sorry Billy, you're going home."

"Can I ride with Jesse?"

"Sorry, son, you're riding with Josiah." Then to Jesse he added. "You can either ride with me or take your horse."

He was grateful for the choice. "I'll ride Rogue. Don't fancy being on the back end of a horse."

Chris smiled. "Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>They hadn't been long on the trail when they met a hail of gunfire. Every able body with a gun responded.<p>

"Jesse! Get the hell out of here!" His guardian roared.

"No!"

Chris brooked no argument. The man landed a hard slap to Rogue's rump which sent the horse moving away from the gunfight. A silent exchange passed between gunfighter and former bounty hunter. Vin wheeled Peso around and set a fast pace to catch up with Jesse. Soon the seven were scattered.

As much as Chris wanted to be with Jesse, he kept pace with Josiah who was trying to calm down a very frightened little boy. He found his thoughts straying to an older boy, who worried him even more, he hoped Vin would keep him in line.

The seven might have branched off into small groups, but they weren't quite out of sight of each other. They were purposely being driven apart. Chris covered Josiah's back by firing off a few rounds. What caught his attention were two riders from Carter's bunch gaining on Vin and Jesse. They rode side by side and as they got closer something was thrown their way. Chris yelled, "No!"

An explosion ripped the ground apart sending both of their mounts into an even more frenzied pace. Unspoken words passed between the two riders, veering hard to the left they urged their horses on. They had to stay ahead in order to stay alive. A few shots rang out and the two men behind Vin and Jesse fell from their saddles, dead. Thanks to Buck and Ezra's unprecedented aim.

Soon the seven, plus one had regrouped well away from their would be adversaries. The Carter gang had been thwarted again, however anger burned brightly in the eyes of Ezekiel Carter. He vowed, that day, Jesse Ryder and Larabee's men would rue the day they dared to defy what the hands of fate had intended for them.

* * *

><p>They rode into town, pensive from the recent experience out on the trail. Their first stop was The Clarion. Casey had seen them riding in and quickly informed Mary of their arrival. Mary ran out as soon as she saw both Billy and Jesse.<p>

"Billy!"

Josiah had lifted Billy from the saddle placing him in his mother's reaching arms. "Mama!"

Mother and son were reunited. Tears of happiness flowed from Mary's eyes. She hugged her son like she never wanted to let him go. The men had dismounted, Mary searched their faces and finally found the one she sought. "Jesse." The older boy stopped. She held Billy's hand in hers and gave Jesse a heartfelt hug. She whispered in his ear. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping him safe."

He touched the brim of his hat. "Ma'am."

* * *

><p>"You got a plan, Zeke?" Brody spat a brown stream of chewing tobacco onto the dusty earth.<p>

The man in question gave the other man a withering glare. "Of course I do fool! When I'm done with them the only thing they'll be seeing is their maker." He called to the other men. "Jake! Tom! We're going to pay Four Corners a visit."

They came in the dead of night. Snuck in right under their noses. A dastardly deed began with one careless toss of a match.

* * *

><p>Chris and Jesse were awakened by the screams of frightened horses, and many voices shouting, "Fire!" They each hastened to put their boots on before running out the door. The sight of the livery stable in flames had them running toward it.<p>

"Chris, we got to get them out!" Jesse had pulled a bandana out of his pocket and was tying it behind his head, while the front of it covered his nose and mouth. He had an extra one for his horse. It wasn't the first time he and his friend had been in this sort of situation.

His guardian shouted orders to the others to start a bucket brigade. The loud squeals from inside the burning structure told them they had to act quickly. They opened the main door and a wall of flame met them. "Shit. Jesse look out!"

Ignoring Chris, Jesse saw an opening and jumped headlong into the fray. Chris did the same as soon as he spotted another opening. Two more figures entered to help their fellow peacekeeper. The four could barely breath as the dense heavy smoke filled air. The blistering heat had them all working faster, but their mounts gave them the hardest time of all.

Not knowing if Chris had made it in at all, Jesse found Rogue in no time flat. He covered the horse's eyes with the spare bandana and guided him out of the burning hell hole, passing him to god knows who before he dashed back in coughing all the way to save another.

That night he managed to save three others and one very stubborn mule. He had half a mind to leave the damn thing, yet in the end it finally came to its senses and allowed Jesse to lead it out. His lungs felt like they were on fire with each ragged breath he took. He had finished taking off the blindfold and slapped the mule's rump to get it to move when his world went black with an explosion of pain.

Vin hadn't been too far away feeling like a team of horses had dragged his sorry ass a few miles when he spotted multiple shadows converging on Jesse. He watched in horror as the boy crumpled to a heap onto the ground. With no voice to shout a warning, he did what he did best and tried to get a jump on the kid's attackers. Sadly, he didn't realize the same fate as the boy awaited him. By the time he whirled around it was too late. He met the ground hard, sharp pain stemming from the back of his head caused black spots to dance before his eyes. Vin managed one word before the void of darkness engulfed him. "Chris."

The bucket brigade consisted of many of the townspeople, including Buck and J.D. It was J.D. who for unknown reasons had been looking up after dousing the flames with a bucket of water saw something odd in the shadows several feet down where they were bringing the horses out. It didn't feel right. Without even thinking he yelled, "Hey! What are doing?"

A stray gun shot sent him diving to the ground. "Buck!"

The shot added mayhem to the already frantic frightening scene. "J.D.! Get the hell out of there!"

He needn't tell J.D. twice. J.D. had hauled ass out of harm's way and took cover behind the trough. However, no more gun fire came from that particular direction. The only sounds that were heard were the crackling of flames and the rapidly fading hoof beats of galloping horses.

Buck and J.D. ran to find Chris. They found him and Ezra gasping for breath near the front entrance of the stable. "Chris!"

Ash and soot covered both men, while their clothing sported singeing in varying degrees. As Chris tried to answer, a coughing spell hit the man hard. Nathan seemed to have a knack of appearing when the men needed him most. The healer had Chris sitting away from the smoking building and was trying to get him to drink from a small tin cup. Once Chris got a few small sips he was good to go. Ezra was next on Nathan's agenda.

To answer Buck, Chris rasped, "We got them all out."

"That's great, but we got us some problems."

"Besides the livery?" Nathan questioned.

In unison the blond peacekeeper and the gambler exchanged looks of concern before saying, "Where's Jesse and Vin?"

Another burning question followed that one as well. "And where in the hell is Josiah?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yadda, yadda, yadda. All prior disclaimers and warnings apply here as well. Thanks for all the fabulous and awesome reviews. You people are great. It's amazing what reviews, alerts and favorites do to a person's confidence level. Many thanks!

Warning: Might as well put it up once again except slightly different this time. This chapter will contain some graphic violence inflicted upon a teenager. If you cannot handle this, please do not read. You have been warned.

Please remember folks this is a fictional story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Come morning the townspeople learned that not only had they lost their livery stable to an unexplainable fire, they had also lost two of the seven peacekeepers and Jesse. The five that remained were now saddling their displaced mounts to go and find what they lost. "My moneys on Carter and his gang. They undoubtedly set fire to the livery as a distraction and kidnapped Jesse, Josiah, and Vin." The gambler had his say.

"But why kidnap Josiah and Vin?" Their young sheriff asked.

"More than likely they just happened to be in the way." The ladies man stated.

Chris opened a new can of worms. "I agree on one point. The livery was a distraction. They came here with a purpose and possibly succeeded. However, something doesn't feel right."

"Chris is right. I think they weren't able to follow through on their plans. Especially after J.D. interrupted them."

"What are you getting at Nathan?" An irritable Buck replied.

"What I'm getting at is I think we were the targets. Jesse was a given. They've been after him all this time. Although, now we have come between them and him. Can you see where I'm going with this?" A collective bunch of nods greeted Nathan's take on the situation.

The only one who didn't nod was Chris. Once again, someone was trying to send his world into a tailspin. It came as a blow last night to discover Jesse and two of his men were missing. He knew neither he nor Ezra were in any condition to follow, and besides it was too dangerous for any of them to leave town in the dark. Now it was personal. They would find them and the Carter gang was going to wish they had never heard of the Magnificent Seven.

* * *

><p>It had been a rough night for the missing three. The morning had proven to be the worst yet. Both Josiah and Vin had come to with headaches the size of a canyon. They both found that their wrists and ankles were tightly bound. Their captors wanted to be darn sure they weren't going to give them any unnecessary trouble.<p>

Josiah asked Vin, "Where's the kid?"

That's when they heard a voice with authority demand, "Where is it?" It was then followed by several loud slaps. Vin winced.

"Josiah, we got to get out of here." He raised his head and quickly regretted the action as the world swam before his eyes. Vin groaned.

Again the angry demanding voice spoke loudly and this time the slaps were followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. The loud voices approached the tent they currently occupied. Two men held the boy between them as they dragged Jesse and threw him down onto the ground. One of the men landed a brutal kick to the boy's ribs. Instinctually Jesse curled into a fetal position to protect his battered body from anymore abuse. The other man grabbed the boy by his hair and yelled. "You better come up with some answers if you know what's good for you!" The man released his cruel hold upon him. "Next time Zeke won't be so easy on you!"

Tears streamed down his face after that last kick. He moaned, then cringed when he heard someone call his name. "Jesse."

Vin crawled over to check on the kid. He was horrified by what he found. "Josiah they beat him pretty badly. Damn them! Kid, we're going to get out of here. You hear me. Jesse!"

Jesse's thoughts were elsewhere. His mind reliving the relentless questioning from Carter. Pa, what did you take from them? Whatever it was they wanted it badly. He would probably die before they'd believe he hadn't a clue as to what or where it was.

Throughout the day they'd beat one of the three. Jesse was their favorite. Zeke even took a strap to Jesse to see if that would convince the boy to talk. It only had the boy begging for him to stop. The boy was black and blue by the time he was finished. Part of him was still convinced that the boy knew where his father had hid it. He, also, believed that if he beat him within an inch of his life Jesse would soon be telling them the necessary means to finding it. Yet, so far, the boy feigned innocence to the knowledge of its whereabouts.

* * *

><p>It was during one of these horrific beatings that the other five stumbled upon Carter's camp. "Chris, do you hear that?" Buck growled. He knew his friend heard it. The sound was an anguished cry from someone in distress.<p>

As much as Chris wanted to storm the camp and rescue whomever was on the receiving end of a beating, he knew they needed a plan. "Boys, let's give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Mr. Larabee, I do like the sound of that."

"Where would you like to begin?"

"When darkness falls the hunters will become the hunted. Remember, we need to get all three no matter what. Make sure those bastards pay one way or another." The determination in those green eyes promised retribution.

* * *

><p>Blood seeped out of the gash on his forehead into his eyes temporarily blinding him. He could hear the boy again pleading for the cruelty to end. Enough was enough. "Carter! Leave him alone! What good will he be if you kill him?"<p>

The man in charge sneered down at Josiah. "One less Ryder in the world doesn't bother me. However, he's gonna give me the information I want one way or another." He elicited another cry from the boy with a stinging slap straight across Jesse's cheekbone.

"Can't ya see he doesn't know!" Vin snarled. It was one thing to hear Jesse's cries from another tent, but to see them do it had both men struggling to free themselves and rescue the boy.

"Ya better pray Larabee doesn't catch ya beating his boy."

Carter laughed. "His boy? Hah! Besides I ain't afraid of Larabee."

"You should be."

Instead of a verbal reply, Carter gave Vin a swift kick to the ribs. "Shut yer trap! And you preacher man you better start praying for all your souls. I have a good feeling y'all will be seeing each other real soon in hell."

His defiant spirit wouldn't let Zeke get away with that taunt. "Not if you go first."

"Mighty brave words for a dead man." Zeke spat. He, then, grabbed Jesse's arm his fingers cruelly digging into the boy's flesh forcing the boy to stand before him. He then gave him a mighty shove sending Jesse sprawling painfully upon the ground. "You got until tomorrow to tell me what I need to know. Because I can guarantee you're not going to like the consequences." The outlaw then left the tent without another word.

Concern for the boy grew as Jesse lay unmoving from where he fell. Josiah asked Vin, "Is he alright?"

Vin moaned as he struggled to get to Jesse's side. "As far as I can tell he's alive, but for how long I don't know. Damn."

"Don't over do it."

"You and I both know the kid won't survive after tomorrow. And I'm sure neither will we, unless we get the hell out of here."

"I'm all for it. I'm, also, sure that Chris and the boys know exactly where we are."

"I feel it, too. They better hurry I don't like how Jesse is looking. There won't be no stopping Chris once he sees him. I just hope he saves us a few."

"Them boys will be wishing for a hanging after we get done with them."

Vin grimaced from the pain as he and Josiah continued to work on trying to loosen the ropes that bond them.

* * *

><p>"Jesse…Jesse…son, can you hear me?"<p>

He was so cold. The thought of moving his broken body scared him even more so. However as he blinked open his eyes he discovered things were not as they had been prior to him falling upon the cold hard ground. First, he wasn't on the ground or at least it didn't look like the ground to him. Panic began to rise within until a familiar voice called his name once again.

"Jesse." It was like a gentle whisper upon the wind.

"Who are you?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted an answer. His vision wasn't quite up to snuff yet, because in the distance he could have sworn he saw two shimmering shapes form out of nowhere.

In order to see better, he rubbed his palms over his eyelids. Upon opening his eyes he saw that the two shimmering shapes had gotten closer. He backed away as pure instinct took over. He shouted. "Who are you and what do you want? Where's Josiah and Vin?" He could've cared less where Carter and his gang were at this moment.

A gentle breeze swept ahead of the figures calming Jesse in a way that he could not explain. Again a voice called to him. "Jesse."

It was in that moment of time when Jesse figured out who had been calling to him. "Pa."

A hand caressed the side of his face while another ruffled the top of his head. "Ma. Pa. How can this be?"

"Sh." His mother appeared as she had before that fateful day. "We were sent to comfort you. You have a big decision to make concerning your future."

"I do? But, I don't understand. How is it that I can see you? You're…you're both…dead." He lowered his head afraid that if he looked up again he would find that it had been nothing more then a dream.

His father's strong voice told him it was not a dream. "Son, we're still here. We've been given another chance to help you, however, you alone must make this decision. We can neither make it for you or influence you in any way."

He raised his head to look at the people he had cherished the most. "I'm ready."

"That's my boy. The reason you can see us is because you are hovering between two plains. One of the living and one of the spirit world. Whatever choice you make we will approve." The spirit of Ethan Ryder conveyed.

Jesse gulped as the meaning clicked in his head. "Are you saying I'm dying?"

"No, I'm saying you are caught between two worlds."

He tried once more for some kind of clarification. "So, I could be dying or I'm trying to hold on?"

His father nodded. Great. That wasn't any help at all. However, he thought, if I was dying wouldn't I feel some sort of pain? As of this instance, he had no pain. He was a little cold, but otherwise he didn't feel any of the pain he had when Zeke was beating the crap out of him. Which incidentally brought another question to his mind.

"How much time do I have?" He saw the answer in his pa's eyes. "Never mind. You can't tell me that, can you?"

"Sorry son."

"That's okay. But I do have another question and I hope you can answer it." Jesse paused wondering if he really wanted to know the answer. He decided what the hell, why not? "Pa, what did you take from Zeke?"

"Something that didn't belong to him or any of us. Something that will remain hidden until you make your decision." The firmness and finality in his pa's answer rankled Jesse's ire.

What? He did not just say that. I'm getting the crap beaten out of me and he has the nerve to keep it a secret. "Are you kidding me? Have you any idea how much pain I've endured because of this little secret of yours?" He could not keep the indignation out of his tone. The man he loved so much was hurting him once again; even beyond the grave.

"This is the secret that caused your death and ma's! It has almost resulted in my death as well! How can you not tell me when you've been given a chance to do what is right? How can you stand there and watch your son die?"

* * *

><p>"Vin, has he moved at all?"<p>

Since Vin hadn't moved very far, he did notice that Jesse hadn't moved in the last twenty minutes, even though he had been concentrating on loosening those ropes that bond him. "Not even a twitch. How ya doing on them knots?"

"I hate to say it, but them boys know how to tie a damn knot or two."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." To himself he said, Chris hurry it up, and to Jesse, hang in there kid.

* * *

><p>The hurt from long ago washed over Jesse as he waited for his pa to answer him.<p>

"Son, I'm sorry I've caused you pain and suffering. It never was my intention to do any of the sort. It's better this way. I don't want to give Zeke any more leverage than what he thinks he has over you. I can tell you I'll impart with this information soon, but only to the right individual."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Jesse knew he sounded like a whiny brat.

His ma gently said. "What you think is right. You know the answer."

He hated to admit it, but he did know the answer. As much as he wanted the pain to end he also couldn't be the cause of pain to the others now in his life. Especially a certain black clad peacekeeper named Chris Larabee. "It's time for me to go back. As much as I don't want to, I need to go. I love you both and I plan on giving Carter and his boys hell."

"That's our boy. If you ever need us, remember we'll always be right here." His pa pointed directly to Jesse's heart.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Larabee, I do believe the time to act has arrived." The gambler knelt down next to Chris to inform him that evening had indeed made it's arrival. "Mr. Larabee? Chris?"<p>

Chris had a hard time shaking off the vivid dream he had just seen. At the moment he was wondering if it had been a dream at all. An unfamiliar person claiming to be Ethan Ryder had visited him in his dream and had chosen Chris to be the recipient of a piece of information that the Carter gang were trying to pry from Jesse in any way, shape, or form. This particular bit of information was something Jesse had no knowledge of unless Chris decided to tell him after all was said and done.

He looked up to find the concern etched in Ezra's features. "I'm fine Ezra. Just had a dream, nothing to worry about."

"If you say so, but I beg to differ with you on that answer. You look as if death has knocked upon your door."

It was amazing how perceptive that man was, since that's exactly what happened. "Are we ready to give Carter and his boys our surprise?"

"Oh, I'd say we are more than ready and very willing."

"Are Buck and J.D. on their way?"

"They left before the sun had a chance to set."

"Nathan?"

"Right here Chris. What's on your mind?"

"Don't ask me how I know this, but I'm counting on you to get Jesse to safety. He's in bad shape."

"Did you get that from your dream?"

"Yeah. That Carter bunch is going to wish they were never born."

"J.D.! It's time we got to work."

"I'm right behind ya Buck."

The two snickered as they watched each of the sticks of dynamite fly through the air catching their adversaries off guard.

* * *

><p>"Josiah, he's awake." Vin said in a low voice. "Jesse, we're getting out of here." The two had finally managed to get the ropes off of their wrists and ankles. Their wrists were raw and openly bleeding, but they knew that was the least of their worries. The end of the day was upon them and they needed to make themselves scarce.<p>

It was at the same time that all hell broke loose. Explosions rocked the campsite As he tried to keep from falling over, Josiah laughingly said. "I'd say the cavalry has arrived!"

Vin nodded in agreement. "Chris ain't planning on bringing back any prisoners from the sounds of it."

"Nope. Sounds like the shit has begun to fly. Let's go brother." They proceeded cautiously out of the tent, while they held Jesse between them. Neither one capable of hefting the boy by themselves.

"It looks like you gentlemen might be in need of these."

The gambler's sudden appearance, startled the two men a bit. "Shit Ez! What rock did you crawl out from?"

He had their collective firearms. His normally well to do appearance was a little scruffier than usual, but relatively he appeared unharmed. "I assure you gentlemen, no rock could ever contain me, willingly that is." Concern soon flooded Ezra's previous demeaning tone once he caught sight of Jesse. "Mr. Larabee is not going to like what he is about to see. Did those miscreants inflict this damage upon our charge?"

"Yes they did. They worked us over a bit, too. Lucky, you showed up when you did. I don't think we would of seen another sunrise."

"Where's Nate and Chris? I can see that you, Buck and J.D. are having way too much fun." Vin drawled wincing with every step he took while the explosives continued to barrage the camp.

Finally noticing his friend's dilemma Ezra stepped in to relieve Vin of his burden. Growling from the pain Vin stepped aside gingerly placing an arm against his ribcage. "Thanks." He muttered to Ezra through clenched teeth.

"Josiah? How are you fairing?"

"Not as bad as Vin. He seemingly kept getting in the way of a few well placed kicks."

"Rather me than the kid. Still haven't answered my question, Ez."

"Your answer is headed our way as we speak."

Sure enough Nate and Chris had been keeping their guns a blazing, while the others kept the enemy hopping. Nathan's healing radar honed in immediately on the boy's condition. "Chris, you're not going to like this." He gently held Jesse's face for further inspection.

Nathan was right. Chris vehemently swore. "Bastards."

"I take it you didn't get them."

"No. Zeke and the others high tailed it out of here. We did manage to get some of the other hired guns."

"Anyone left alive?" The former bounty hunter knowingly questioned. A hint of payback flickered in his gaze.

"Owen and one other. First things first. We need to get Jesse somewhere where Nathan can take care of him. Any suggestions?" Chris' grim features just barely covered his shock and concern for the boy.

Vin spoke his voice barely audible. "Seminoles not far."

"Nathan, can they ride?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice." He pressed a hand against Vin's ribs eliciting another growl from the other man. What had Nathan worried most was Jesse's unnatural silence. Sure there were a few groans after his initial check, but other than the norm the once defiant stubborn kid of yesterday no longer existed.

Nathan answered Chris' question. "As long as we take it slow, I think they'd be alright."

His gaze softened as it landed on Jesse. "Josiah, may I?"

"Certainly Chris." The older man relinquished his hold upon the boy over to his friend.

"Chris?" Ezra implied.

"I've got him." Chris let Jesse sag against him as Ezra also released him over to his guardian. Then to Jesse he asked. "Do you want to…"

It was the hardest thing Jesse had to do, rely on someone else. "I can't ride. There's no way I'd stay in the saddle."

"Alright, you'll ride with me." He could feel some of the tension roll off of the boy. "Ezra! Buck! Make sure you tie our guests nice and tight. I don't want anyone escaping." His hardened steely glare forced their two wounded prisoners to immediately drop their gaze.

"Looks like Chris is aiming to exact a little revenge. You boys are in for a rough night." Buck lightheartedly commented. He then added. "I'm sure between the Seminole and Vin your tongues will soon be loosened."

"Need a leg up?"

Jesse nodded as Chris helped him up and onto Pony's back. "Thanks cowboy."

Chris raised an eyebrow at the youngster as he said. "Let's ride!"

* * *

><p>The seven approached the wary Seminole settlement. Upon seeing who dared to approach their borders they were welcomed with open arms. The Chief came and greeted their visitors.<p>

"It's been a long time, my friend. I, also, see that you have one more in your fold."

Chris and the Chief grasped each other's forearms in a friendly manner. He watched as Nathan and Buck carefully helped Jesse down from his horse. "We need your help. Two of my men and this boy were recently kidnapped by outlaws. As you can see, they barely made it out alive."

"Someone did this boy a great dishonor." The Seminole Chief observed.

"Chief, if ya wouldn't mind, your lands were the closest. Nathan needs to tend to his needs. Me and Josiah can wait. The kid can't." Vin added his two bits.

"Come." The Chief beckoned to them. "Bring him to my home."

"Much obliged." Chris replied as the Seminole Chief led them to the safety of his abode.

Once there, Nathan set to work, not liking what he saw. There wasn't a patch of skin on the boy that hadn't been marred in one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. No money has exchanged hands or anything remotely close to it. Wishful thinking, but alas, never will they be mine. However, all OC's are mine. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Please check my profile you never know what you'll find there from time to time in regard to my stories. Also, please remember folks this is a fictional story.

WARNING: Some chapters may contain disciplinary action toward a teenager. If you don't like, by all means don't read. You have been warned.

**Chapter 9**

"What do you think, Nate?" Chris inquired as he watched Jesse tremble under the healer's touch. The gunslinger had been almost too afraid to touch the boy. From where he stood, the boy appeared to be one big bruise. He was fiercely determined to find those bastards and show 'em what real pain was all about. The kid had suffered way too much to have endured this and whatever other crap they may have inflicted upon him.

Jesse flinched some more as Nathan began to unbutton his shirt. A familiar set of hands rested gently upon his shoulders reassuring him that he was among those that cared for him. Jesse did not need to see who stood by his side he knew who belonged to those hands. In such a short time Jesse had come to know those hands. Those same hands that could be unforgiving at times, were now the gentlest of hands.

Chris never left the boy's side. He helped Nathan when he took off Jesse's shirt and swore under his breath at the sight that met their eyes.

"I don't know Chris, this doesn't look good."

"It's no picnic from this end either." Jesse muttered under his breath. He wished he could stop shaking, but found that he couldn't.

The Seminole Chief stepped forward with a blanket. "For warmth."

"Thanks." Chris accepted the blanket, then proceeded to place it around the shivering boy.

"Chris…" The healer began to say but stopped not knowing how to continue. "We need to strip him down, clean any of his open cuts and wounds, and assess the extent of the rest of his injuries."

His guardian looked down as the kid looked up to meet his gaze. "Jess."

"Fine, but nobody else. I don't mind the Chief being here, this is his home after all, but nobody else."

It killed Chris to see the terror reflected in the kid's eyes. On the other hand, the trust was building between them. Jesse tried to unbutton his pants, but found that his hands refused to cease shaking, hindering his efforts. Chris stepped in, made short work of it, and soon Nathan was able to examine his patient, thoroughly.

After Nathan had finished, he left the small abode to offer his ministrations to both Vin and Josiah. Later on that evening, Chris sat with the others around the fire while Jesse slept in the Chief's home upon a makeshift mattress of furs and blankets.

The images of the bruises, cuts, and welts upon Jesse's body affected Chris terribly. Then after questioning both Vin and Josiah; Chris contemplated their next move. His thoughts continually burned with hate toward the four men. He, also, needed to question Jesse. Would the kid tell him everything? Probably not. Even though Jesse was starting to come around, he couldn't blame the kid if he held something back. Chris, himself, was a private man and Jesse seemed to hold the same beliefs as he.

"What ya thinking there, stud?" The inquisitive nature of his oldest friend never quit trying to pry anything from him. "Thinking about Jesse."

"Yeah."

"You want to question him and you're trying to do it as painlessly as possible."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"When it comes to matters of the heart, you're an open book."

"Meaning I wear my heart on my sleeve. Perfect. You have any suggestions?"

"Don't kid yourself, there is no way around it. It's going to be painful for you both. The sooner it's done, the better."

"Great. Anything else?"

"Yeah. This conversation needs to be between you and him. I don't think he'll be comfortable around anyone else."

"Alright, I'll see how he's doing come morning."

* * *

><p>"It's just the four of us." Brody stated the obvious.<p>

Zeke replied. "As it should be."

"Do you think he told them where it's at?" Jake was fishing for an answer.

"Even if he did, don't matter. He's going to give us that information whether he likes it or not. Besides, he's been living on borrowed time. It's time we corrected our mistake." Zeke Carter spat a brown stream of tobacco upon the ground.

With great unconcern Tom asked, "What about Larabee and his men?"

Their leader guffawed. "Larabee is finally going to meet his match. History is about to repeat itself. Mark my words."

The rest of them grinned as evilly as they each remembered that particular day long ago.

* * *

><p>Later on that same day Zeke asked Brody, "So, did you find them?"<p>

"They're holed up with them Seminole half breeds. Seems they go back a ways."

"Is that right?" An incredulous Carter responded to this piece of news.

"Yeah, that healer of theirs has spent some time there as well as that preacher of theirs, and, Tanner. I can't believe we forgot who he is."

Eyes glittered with recognition. "Thought his face seemed familiar like."

"Yeah, didn't know what we had there until it was gone." Brody declared. "That former bounty hunter and buffalo hunter fancies himself a tracker. Spent time with both the Kiowa and Comanche tribes."

"And do you, also, remember that hefty price on his head? Oh, let's say, five hundred dollars: Dead or alive." Jake emphasized the last three words.

Tom whooped! "Boys, we have an extra bonus. We are going to be rich beyond our wildest dreams.

"We ain't there yet. So git yer head out of them clouds before it gets ya killed." Zeke's tone brought them back to the here and now. "I've got a plan."

* * *

><p>Seminole Village<p>

Buck sat down next to Chris by the campfire a few nights later, "How's he dong?"

"I don't know, Buck. He sleeps more than he's awake. I can tell you one thing; he's more afraid of those four than he ever let on."

"Can you blame him, after what those bastards did to him?"

"I'm not sure what to do next. The Chief originally thought I was his pa, imagine that."

"It's not hard to believe. You seem to be the only one that needs convincing."

"I'm only his guardian, nothing more. If you remember you and the others convinced the Judge."

"Is this because you still think you failed Adam?" The response he received from Chris was in the form of a hardened glare. "It's been years. You need to move on. You're only hurting yourself and that boy. And you're only fooling yourself when you say guardian. Why can't you see what everyone else sees? You care more than you say."

"He deserves better."

"No. He deserves you."

"Leave it alone, Buck."

"Chris, I won't…"

"Leave it." Chris got up and stalked away distancing himself both physically and emotionally.

The memories of Sarah and Adam had him reconsidering his feelings toward the boy. Damn Buck. He lit a cheroot to try and calm himself. Of course he cared for Jesse, but it was the same way he cared for Billy Travis. Wasn't it?

"What was that about?" Tanner approached the campfire.

"I was trying to convince Chris that he'd be a good father to Jesse."

"That's like trying to convince a stubborn mule to run."

"Yeah, it was worth a try. I guarantee it's got him thinking though."

"You and I know he'd be good, but…"

"That's just it!" Buck grabbed his hat from the top of his head and in exasperation slapped it across his thigh. "He can't let go of his past."

"It's not right. Chris and the boy both need each other. I reckon the boy would be just as stubborn."

"I reckon you're correct. Everyone else sees it, why can't they?"

Josiah, who had been listening nearby, finally joined the conversation. "Oh they see it. Trust me. That boy is beginning to trust again. And our friend over there, reluctant as he may appear, has barely left that boy's side. He has some ghosts to wrestle with, but that boy has grabbed a hold of his heart. As much as we would like to move things along, it's up to Chris whether or not he can beat the fear."

Not one to easily give up Buck added, "Well I still think a little prodding here and there won't hurt either one."

"Amen to that. We will give the encouragement they both need."

The three smiled conspiringly, while standing in the shadows two more of their brethren agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p>Jesse woke in a panic. Four maniacal faces from his past, present, and now his future loomed in his dreams. In his dream they kept jeering and glaring at him as they tortured him for information he didn't possess. No matter how many times he begged them to stop the pain inflicted upon him became worse. He was still in the throes of this nightmare when something cold touched his face. He flinched away from it and immediately heard a soothing voice, attempting to calm him.<p>

"Jesse, you're safe. I won't let them hurt you again."

He disagreed. "They won't stop until they get what they're after." He was terrified and ashamed by his reactions.

"I know you don't want to, but we need to talk."

The uncontrollable shaking began again. Damn he hated feeling this way. He felt like a little boy with a recurring nightmare. Unfortunately, this was his life and it was as real as it got. "Carter, Hale, Collins, and Smith…I once considered them a part of my family. I even looked up to those men. The memories of the good times are constantly at war with everything since my parents' deaths."

As soon as he saw the kid trembling Chris draped another blanket around the boy. It was disheartening to learn how close the boy had been to the men who had betrayed his trust. Chris really wondered whether he would be able to offer the kid a better life.

Outside of his abode the Seminole Chief listened to their conversation and he too saw the problem that the other men could plainly see. The memories of one's past had the tendency to cloud one's future. Those two had a lot to learn from each other. He only hoped they'd find it afore it was too late.

"Zeke's probably planning something now."

"And you think I don't have a plan?" A hint of a smile tugged at the gunslinger's mouth.

Never dropping his gaze, Jesse searched for the right words to convey his thoughts. "I mean, well, when Zeke wants something he won't quit he always seemed to be one step ahead of his opposition."

"That's good to know. What about the other three?"

"Brody can track, but I don't think he's as good as Vin. However, I'd bet money they know exactly where we are at."

"Kind of thought that myself."

"Tom's a little boisterous, full of himself. The type to act before really thinking it through, but that's where the others come into play. They keep him balanced for the most part. And Jake, he seems to be a bit on the reserved side, but he's got a vicious mean streak almost as bad as Zeke. These guys are formidable."

"Mind telling me how your pa got mixed up with this bunch?"

"He grew up with them. They'd been friends for years."

Someone that knew you inside and out, even better than your own family. No wonder Ethan Ryder had trouble breaking the ties that bound him. That was why Chris refrained from allowing people to get too close to him. He didn't want to unwillingly put anyone in that kind of situation again. Sarah and Adam paid the ultimate price and he lived with that regret on a daily basis.

* * *

><p>A fortnight later Mary Travis and Billy were rudely awakened by two gunmen who pointed pistols directly at their temples while another hand firmly kept them from screaming out loud.<p>

"You do as we say and no one gets hurt. Understand?" A soft spoken voice with authority stated. Mary nodded in the affirmative, helpless to do anything else as these men also threatened her son.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Chris, but I think it's time we got back to town. Something ain't sittin' right while those four are runnin' loose."<p>

Chris felt the same way. Something was bothering him, too. No telling what those men would try to get to their means. "I know what you mean, Vin. I'll speak with Nathan. I need to know if Jesse's able to ride. How are you? You fit to ride."

"I've been in worse shape and ridden. You know that. I'll check with Josiah while you check on the kid." Vin nodded.

As Chris walked toward the Chief's home he watched as a couple of riders cantered into the small village. "Ezra! We're thinking of ridin' out. Anything moving out there?"

"Nothing. Too quiet for my liking."

It seemed whatever was bothering Vin and him was bothering the rest of his men. "J.D.?"

"I agree with Ezra. If they know we're here then why haven't they've done something by now."

He let his gaze wander past the two men to the arid landscape behind them. Chris wondered if Jesse's assumptions pertaining to Carter were dead on. What were they up to? Were they already one step ahead? Something was telling him that perhaps they were. "We ride as soon as Nathan confirms Jesse can ride."

Both men touched the brims of their hats to show that they agreed.

"Nathan."

"I can feel it too." Chris found him changing a couple of the bandages on Jesse's person. "I believe he can ride. It may be painful, but he should be able to stay in the saddle."

Then Chris asked Jesse. "You think you're up to it."

"Yes sir."

"Good." He paused his eyes momentarily rested on Jesse studiously making sure the kid was indeed true to his word. "Once you're done, we leave." His spurs jangled as he left Nate to finish his business.

"Chris, I heard we were leaving."

"You heard right Buck. If I'm thinking correctly those four have already put their plan into action. They've been quiet far too long."

"Well, Vin, Ezra, and J.D. are getting the horses ready. I'll go fetch Josiah. He's been up over yonder seeking answers to his questions for the better part of the morning."

"You do that. I need to confer with the Chief." They both set off to do what they had planned.

He found the Seminole Chief sitting with the children of the village. "I'd like to thank you again for opening your home to my men and the boy."

"Like I have said before, you are always welcome here." They clasped forearms. The Chief then whispered to Chris. "And like you said not so long ago, family is very important."

The Chief's revelation startled Chris. Everyone around him saw it, the growing relationship between Jesse and him. "I'm working on it."

The Chief nodded in understanding. "They are our future." He spread his arms wide encompassing the children. "Just like he is yours." Chris followed the Chief's line of sight and saw Jesse and Nathan walking toward them.

"Not that easy."

"Easy enough, but first you must let go of your fears and then you will clearly see."

"I'll take that into consideration. Thank you again my friend and thank you for the advice."

"Your journey has begun, but it is you who must decide which way you will travel. I wish you and present company all the best."

Chris nodded. As he looked around he saw that everyone was present and accounted for and then he said, "Let's ride!"

* * *

><p>Hours later they made it to town. As they rode in a familiar figure raced to meet their arrival. "Casey, what's the matter?"<p>

"They're gone! They took them!"

The pit of Chris' stomach coiled in anticipation. "Who's gone? Who did they take?"

"Mrs. Travis and Billy!" Casey shouted. "They left a note. They want to exchange them for Jesse."

The seven's eyes widened in shock. That was out of the question. There was no way they were letting Carter and his men get their hands on the kid again.

"Let me see that note." Chris demanded. Casey passed the note up to Chris, once in hand he began to read it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and automatically swung Pony around to come alongside of Rogue firmly taking the reins from Jesse's hands. "You're not going anywhere."

"But…"

"No buts. Let's take care of the horses, then we'll check Mary's house and The Clarion."

As if sensing Jesse's need to run both Chris and Vin kept the kid between them. "Quit thinking on it. There will be no exchange."

"How can you say that? They're going to hurt them!"

"If they so much as lay a hand on one of them, it'll be the last thing they ever do." Vin vehemently stated as he got off of Peso.

"You'll have them back if you go through with the exchange. They're more important."

Seven heads snapped up and saw red. Even though he was right between Chris and Vin it was Josiah who said, "Excuse me, Chris."

"Josiah?" A bewildered Chris asked.

"The kid and I need to have a talk." He steered Jesse away from the others and into the church.

"Quit your bellyaching. We are not going to allow anyone including yourself to harm you again. I'm sure Chris has a plan."

"There's no plan! They're going to kill them!"

"If you think they will kill them, what do you think they'll do to you?"

"They'll do the same to me even if I don't give them what they want. Somehow I always knew this and at the time it didn't matter what happened to me."

"But…"

"None of this was supposed to happen."

"You mean meeting all of us."

"Yeah. Not something I counted on. Didn't realize how much I missed being a part of a family."

"It's a nice feeling, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess, huh? Well, here's what you're going to do. Plain and simple. You're going to listen to what Chris says and there will be no more talk of running away."

The kid nodded then looked past Josiah as a familiar voice asked, "Josiah? Jess? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Chris. We were just about to join y'all."

Chris looked over at Jesse. "You're sure?"

"Yes sir." Chris raised an eyebrow at Josiah and the other man answered with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mary and Billy were well guarded. They had been tied and blind folded when the men had kidnapped them, so they had no idea where they were kept. "Don't worry mama, Chris and Jesse will find us."<p>

Mary didn't contradict Billy. She knew the reasoning behind their kidnapping. She, also, knew that Chris would do whatever he could to free them, but he would never place Jesse directly in harms way. Although her biggest worry was if Jesse willingly placed himself there. She silently prayed that Jesse, for once, would listen to Chris and the others, and try not to handle this on his own.

A/N:

It looks as if there may be one to two chapters left on this. And then again I could be totally off base. Will have to wait and see. Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. No money has exchanged hands or anything remotely close to it. Wishful thinking, but alas, never will they be mine. All OC's are mine. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Also, please remember folks this is a fictional story.

WARNING: Some chapters may contain disciplinary action toward a teenager. If you don't like, by all means don't read. You have been warned.

**Chapter 10**

Whatever transpired between Josiah and Jesse seemed to keep the kid in line. He followed every directive without a single argument. Whether it was due to his recent injuries or possibly Josiah's speech, Chris wasn't about to say otherwise. A couple of his men weren't completely convinced that Jesse turned over a new leaf. They kept a watchful eye on the boy waiting for that first opportunity to show itself.

Chris had openly listened to Vin's and Ezra's concerns pertaining to Jesse's sudden willingness to comply. He, then, made mention that he too was waiting to see what the boy would do after he regained some strength. Playing devils advocate Chris told them he'd be happy if the boy listened, yet not surprised if he tried to do anything heroic. The others agreed.

The note told them the exchange would take place in a few days, but Chris had other ideas. He, Vin, Buck, J.D., and Josiah went to check any possibilities as to Mary and Billy's whereabouts. He entrusted Nathan and Ezra to look after Jesse, the town, and reinforced with Jesse explicit instructions to mind the two remaining peacekeepers.

Jesse knew he was carefully being watched by the two peacekeepers. None of this would've taken place if he hadn't come to Four Corners. Mrs. Travis and Billy wouldn't be in this mess. It was up to him to make it right no matter what Chris and the others thought. He had probably a day in a half to rest before the others came riding back. If all went well he'd be out of their hands for good. They all could go back to whatever they were previously doing before his unexpected arrival. Now if only he could convince himself of the same thing.

The more he thought on it the worse it became. Josiah was right. Things had changed between him and these men. None of them had been happy about it in the beginning, but as time went on they began to accept Jesse. Even Chris, whom Jesse had begun to rely on. Wait, when did that come to pass? As much as he wanted to make things right he couldn't find it in his heart to hurt any of them with his careless actions any more.

The next day Chris, J.D., and Josiah came cantering into town. Chris got off his horse and hastily made his way to Nate's clinic. His abrupt presence startled the healer.

Placing a hand over his racing heart Nathan said, "I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Is everything alright?"

"How is he Nate?"

"He's been resting like you told him to. Except," Nathan lowered his voice some, so Jesse wouldn't overhear his next words. "He hasn't been quite the same since late last night. Now it wasn't like anybody has vexed him or anything. I'm not sure what it is."

They both looked toward the bed on which Jesse lay, his back to them. Chris knew the kid wasn't asleep. Probably heard everything including his concern. He had a hard time shaking the persistent voice of Ethan Ryder from his mind. _He needs you. Go to him before he makes a fatal mistake._

"May I implore why a good majority of you have returned from your search?" Ezra asked as his gaze never wavered from the direction Chris had taken. "I'm assuming Chris had another one of those feelings concerning the wellbeing of the boy."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty shaken by something this morning. He didn't need much convincing by Vin to head on back and make sure Jesse was alright. He is alright, correct?"

"Oh yes. A little troubled, but I believe he is fine."

"Troubled?" Josiah questioned.

A perplexed look crossed the gambler's features as he thought more of it. "Now that I think about it, he did seem to be contemplating something as of late. Whatever conclusion he has come to has given him worry. I wonder…"

"You and me both. Could it be?" Josiah thoughtfully replied.

J.D.'s turn to be confused. "Could what be?"

A knowing smile of familiarity crossed Ezra's features. "I do believe some words of wisdom have finally found its way home."

Josiah looked to the sky silently thanking God for a job well done.

Although it took J.D. longer to see what his friends were happy about he finally said, "Oh, is that what this is all about? Does Chris know?"

The condescending looks he received in return had him spluttering, "What?"

* * *

><p>"I'll leave you two alone to sort things out."<p>

After Nathan left, Chris walked on over to the bed and sat down on it. "I know you're awake, so you can stop pretending."

"Wasn't pretending, you didn't ask." A moment of silence passed before Jesse spoke again. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I have acquired a new sense of knowing when it concerns you."

"Well you can stop worrying, I'm not going anywhere or trying anything. At least not until I've discussed it with you first."

"What's changed your mind?"

"I'm not rightly sure. Just something has." The kid really did not want to discuss any of it. It was too new or somewhat unfamiliar, and he still had a hard time accepting it.

"Anything you want to discuss now?"

"Did you find them?"

"Yes. Vin and Buck are keeping an eye on things, until we get back."

"You could have stayed and taken care of that, I…" Jesse figured that no matter what he claimed Chris would disagree with him.

Chris' eyes had narrowed knowing full well what the boy had almost let slip. "You're just as important as Mary and Billy. I hear anything like that come out of your mouth again, you and I will have a much longer discussion. You hear me?"

Jesse hurriedly replied, "Yes, sir." He knew exactly what kind of discussion that would involve.

The peacekeeper then approached the issue they were both trying to avoid. "I know you want to go, but I think it is best you stay here." His tone was firm, his eyes unwavering as Chris waited knowing full well Jesse would protest.

Jesse tried, "But,"

"No buts. I'm not risking your neck again. Besides," Chris tried to say more, but Jesse was persistent in his efforts.

"You forget whose fight this is."

Chris wasn't easily dissuaded by Jesse's argument. He answered firmly. "Ours. Remember, I've been appointed to look after you."

The teen could tell his questions were wearing Chris down, although he wasn't quite sure which direction. He figured it was a chance he was willing to take. "Fine, but I'm still going."

"No, you're not. If I have to I'll lock you in a cell for the duration. You are not going."

Of course, Jesse countered Chris' orders. "You can't do this! I aim to see this through to the end!"

"It ended when they did this to you!"

Their raised voices caused a few people to turn their heads in curiosity including a certain gambler. He immediately changed course took the stairs two at a time hoping he could prevent any further embarrassing outbursts.

He poked his head in saying, "Chris."

An extremely irate man snapped. "What?"

"I apologize for this interruption, but would you mind taking it up a notch or two I don't believe the whole town heard you the first time."

The room went silent even though it was plain to see the battle of wills continued. Chris finally said one last time. "You're staying. That's final." He then took his leave.

Jesse muttered. "He has no right."

"My dear boy, that's where you are wrong." Mutinous green eyes glared back at Ezra. "I do believe Mr. Larabee takes his responsibility quite seriously, as you can see. You may think he is tough, but I guarantee he's thinking only what's best for you. You'd do well to mind him.

"Don't forget he, also, knows you're hurting. Do you have any clue how much it hurt him to see you in this condition? In his way of thinking to fail one child is bad, but two? I don't even want to imagine what would have become of him if you had died at the hands of those fiends."

The realization made Jesse gasp out loud. "I assumed he didn't really care that much. I figured he was just doing his job."

"I see you two have another thing in common."

Curious as to what that could be Jesse asked, "What's that?"

"Trust. Don't try to deny it, it's plain to see." Ezra flashed Jesse a smile. "Let me give you a hint. In order to gain Chris' trust, you need to mind what he says. If you continue to go against the grain it's an uphill battle, but once you see the error of your ways it's smooth sailing from here on out."

"You're speaking from experience." Jesse proved to Ezra that he had been listening.

Another smile greeted Jesse's eyes. "You are certainly correct in your assumption."

Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it Jesse relented. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

"That's a start." Ezra then motioned to Jesse to lie back down and get that much needed rest.

* * *

><p>It was the start to a new day when Chris, Ezra, J.D., Josiah, and Nathan rode out of town to rescue Mary and Billy. Jesse reluctantly stayed behind under Nettie Well's watchful eyes.<p>

"They'll bring them back." Nettie assure him.

"Yeah, I know."

The mother hen in her asked, "Then what's worryin' you?"

"Nothing." He continued to watch the men ride until they were just a speck of dust on the horizon.

"I've got a sure fire way to keep your mind off of this." The challenge in her voice made Jesse look her way.

"How?"

She simply answered. "Work."

Jesse groaned some, but followed Nettie without another word.

* * *

><p>After they met up with Vin and Buck they were ready to put their plans into action. The little cabin nestled in the woods held Mary Travis and Billy along with their captors.<p>

"Anything?" Chris asked Buck as he and the rest dismounted. They watched from the top of an adjacent hill overlooking the cabin.

Buck reported, "According to Vin and his spyglass Mary and Billy are at that end of the cabin." He indicated by pointing toward the left side of the cabin.

"How can you tell?" J.D. asked as he got closer.

"Watch the window, junior, and tell me what you see." Vin passed the eyeglass to J.D. who took it and peered through it. A flash of sunlight glinted off of something.

"You saw the flash." J.D. nodded. "That's the sun glinting off of someone's rifle no doubt. I suspect Mary and Billy are in the same room."

J.D. gulped. "So what do we do now, Chris?"

"We need a distraction." Chris then began to give out orders.

"Uh, Mr. Larabee? I hate to interrupt, but I think that distraction is making its move."

Chris' head snapped up in time following Ezra's horror struck line of sight and caught a glimpse of the said distraction. He didn't hesitate as he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted down to the cabin, "EZEKIEL CARTER!" His shout achieved the desired effect. It made Jesse pause long enough to stay just out of sight and allowed Zeke Carter to make his presence known.

"Damn fool kid!" Buck vehemently whispered to no one in particular. "What is he trying to do? Get himself killed!"

Shouting up to the hill, Zeke Carter stood next to the cabin just out of the line of fire. "I see you don't like to follow instructions any more than that brat of Ethan's." He slowly shook his head back and forth. "Too bad for the woman and her boy!"

He had been about to step forward when a firm hand grasped his arm holding Jesse firmly in place. Jesse turned his head to see who held him captive. Vin placed an index finger over his lips in a silent gesture to keep the kid quiet.

Keeping his mind focused on the task at hand Chris shouted, "The boy is no longer part of the deal!"

"Says who! He holds the answer I am needing!" Carter growled.

"He doesn't know where the gold is!" Chris momentarily paused before saying, "But I do!"

Jesse's head whipped in the direction of Chris' comment. How does he know?

Vin kept his firm hold on the boy as he whispered in his ear. "Come on." He tugged on Jesse's arm until he was certain he had the boy's attention. "Let's get the drop on them. Chris will keep them distracted." He was able to snap Jesse out of his quandary long enough to get him to follow him toward the cabin. He knew Ezra, Buck, and J.D. would be coming in from the other side. They were going to blindside Carter and his men. He hoped Chris could keep Zeke's attention long enough for everything to go as planned.

As much as he tried to stay focus, Jesse couldn't help but wonder if Chris really knew or if it was all a ruse. However all that was blown to hell when he heard what Chris said next.

"The kid must have told you! There is no other way you could possibly know!"

"I wouldn't say that. You might say I had a visit from the grave."

That one particular statement and the casual way it was said gave the rest of them due pause. Chris' men recovered quicker than Carter and his men. Jesse needed a couple of taps upon his shoulder from Vin indicating they needed to keep moving; they were almost in position.

"So even if I were to believe that you know this information, where did Ethan hide it?" Zeke was trying to trip Larabee.

"Does it really matter? After you tried to forcibly extract it from an innocent boy, I went ahead and wired the territorial Judge after I learned what you had been seeking. Needless to say, the Judge was more than happy to oblige my request."

"You lying dog!"

"The wire I received yesterday confirms they found the gold right where Ethan Ryder buried it. As we speak, the territorial Judge and some Federal Marshalls are more than likely on the next stage to collect you and your men. You and your men are going to hang for the robberies you've committed, and for the murder of Ethan and Tess Ryder."

"Like hell we will! Take 'em boys!" The first shot ripped from the cabin window forcing Chris to hit the dirt. He recovered quickly and sent one back toward Carter. It splintered the side of the cabin.

Jake hustled Mary and Billy out of the backdoor of the cabin to unfortunately cross paths with one Vin Tanner. He shoved the two prisoners toward Tanner as he took aim at his new quarry.

Vin shouted, "Git down!" He, too, took aim as he watched Mary and Billy fall to the ground out of harms way. He staggered after firing wincing as he caught Jake's bullet in his left shoulder. A hint of a satisfied smile graced his features as he watched Jake collapse to the ground with a look of disbelief etched forever in his eyes. It was nice knowing someone always had his back.

Ezra broke cover to check on Vin, Mrs. Travis, and Billy. Buck and J.D. covered him. He had been worried when he saw Vin's pained features. While he cut the ties that bound both Mary and Billy he asked, "Mr. Tanner are you alright?"

"Nothing shy from what a little of Nathan's stitching will do." That comment brought a grin to Ezra's face.

"That good." He took a peek at the wound and was immediately relieved to see the exit wound. "At least he won't have to go digging for it."

"Ain't that a relief. Mind giving Mary a hand up. Let's get her and Billy to safety." Vin winced some more. He looked over at Jake's prone body. "One down, three to go." He all but growled through gritted teeth.

Ezra looked frantically about for Vin's shadow. "Uh, Mr. Tanner, where is Jesse?"

"Aw hell! Damned if I know!" He quickly admonished himself. "Sorry Miz Travis, Billy. Let's get them back over by Chris. No doubt Jesse's gunning for Carter."

"Ready?" Ezra asked. Vin nodded. They quickly set off distancing themselves from the cabin.

"They got Mary and Billy!" Nathan called out to Chris.

"Give them cover!" Chris shouted. He caught sight of Ezra and Vin escorting Mary and Billy away from the cabin. His gut churned when he didn't see Jesse. "Nathan! Have you seen Jesse?"

"Sorry Chris." Damn that kid.

"Cover me I'm going in." Nathan nodded as he and Josiah kept up a steady fire of bullets. Their enemy were too busy with the barrage to do anything else.

Chris made it over to where Buck and J.D. were concealed. "I was wondering how long it would take before you made it down here." Buck continued to fire a few shots back at the spot where Zeke Carter remained hidden.

"Mary and Billy are safe. Looks as if Vin took one in the shoulder."

"Yeah, saw that. I take it Ezra got to them in time."

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

Buck looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye. "Look up."

Chris looked toward the roof of the cabin and swore loudly. Jesse was inching his way toward the smoking chimney. He cringed when Jesse lost his footing as someone from inside must have heard him. A shot came through the roof.

Jesse's adrenaline was pumping as he made his way across the cabin roof. He knew it was a foolhardy plan and if he survived he was certain Chris was going to give him hell. What he didn't plan on was the shot that came out of the rooftop. Sent him sliding a bit, but didn't quite knock him off. With renewed determination he slowly inched along, although every inch of his body was screaming in protest against the pain. He finally made it, pulled out his little surprise and dropped it on down as he started his downward slide off the roof.

"Was that…" Buck had begun to say only to have J.D. finish the sentence for him.

"A stick of dynamite?" J.D.'s eyes were as wide as saucers.

The cabin exploded as Chris yelled. "NO!"

* * *

><p>Days later following the explosion, Judge Orin Travis and a few Federal Marshalls arrived in the town of Four Corners. They learned that Zeke Carter and his men were dead and that Mary and Billy had been saved with hardly a scratch upon them.<p>

"Where's Chris?"

Josiah answered him as the others remained solemn. "Keeping vigil."

Orrin answered with raised eyebrows. "I see. Then you boys won't mind filling me in on the circumstances that have led up to this point."

"Sure Judge. We'll meet you at the saloon later, after you have visited some with your daughter-in-law and grandson."

"Fair enough." The Judge then left his peacekeepers until that same evening.

The Federal Marshalls that accompanied the Judge to town had left after identifying the remains of Carter and his men. The gold that they recovered in Kansas City was returned to its rightful owners. The Judge, however, listened that night in the saloon as his men recounted the events from the last few days.

Nathan came in late due to the fact he had some rounds to make.

"How is he?" Ezra inquired.

"Oh the usual, stubborn and ornery."

Josiah added, "Well we all know he's not one to be confined."

"Did you tell him?" The ladies man finally asked.

"Yeah, big mistake that was. I thought it would subdue him, but no, he tried to get out of bed even more so." The other men didn't even try to hide their reactions to that bit of news.

Buck had to know. "He's not blaming himself, is he Nathan?"

"I don't think so. I think he just wanted to offer Chris some comfort. He's mad because he doesn't have the strength to get out of bed."

"Please tell me you didn't leave him all by himself." Ezra ventured.

"I dosed his tea pretty good. He should sleep until morning."

"And he'll be cranky as all get out come morning."

"I can deal with it then." Nathan looked to the others. "Any word from Chris?"

"We were hoping you would have checked in on him." Josiah replied.

"As you can tell I was pretty much tied up with that stubborn Texan."

J.D. finally said something. "You got to admit one thing Nathan, Vin has a good heart."

"I know, J.D. And I promise after we're done here I'll ride out and check on Chris."

"You know, Nate. Why don't you get some rest, I'll check on Chris."

"Thanks Buck, I'd appreciate it." Nathan sipped some beer that Inez had put in front of him.

* * *

><p>He heard the sound of an approaching rider, but he refused to get up. If he had any curious ideas as to who it might be it was answered after the friendly knock upon his door.<p>

"Chris? It's me Buck. Alright if I come in?" Buck waited a few minutes before tentatively opening the door. The sight that met his eyes brought to mind memories of another time in their lives.

The only response he got from his friend was the lowering of the gun he held aimed at Buck's midsection. "Glad I announced who I was otherwise I'd be sporting a much unwanted hole in my gut.

"Chris, you look like hell."

A glare was Chris' only response.

"Hey, you need some rest, pard. You won't be doing him any good if you wind up sick."

"Don't you think I've tried. Every time I close my eyes all I see is that cabin exploding."

Buck placed a hand on Chris' shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He, then asked. "Any change?"

"No." His friends voice was raw with emotion.

"Have faith Chris. He'll pull through. He's surprised us all of the times afore, he'll do it again."

Chris took a shaky breath. "I know. It's the waiting that's killing me. How's Vin?"

"I'll leave that to Nathan."

A little ray of hope flooded Chris' eyes. "That tells me he's doing alright."

"Can't keep that boy down for long."

"No, that's for sure." He only wished he could say the same about another boy. His eyes once again rested on the oh so still form. Watching this particular boy's chest rise and fall, gave Chris the comfort that at least Jesse was still alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **No copyright infringement intended. No money has exchanged hands. The Magnificent Seven has never belonged to me in any form whatsoever. (Wishful thinking on my part, but alas it will never be. So sad. )

**Warning: **This chapter does contain disciplinary action toward a teenager. If you don't like it, please by all means don't read.

This is the final chapter in this saga, followed by an epilogue. I know nobody wants to see it end, but please read the A/N notes following the epilogue.

Again, please remember folks this is a work of fiction. I own only the OC's. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

The days that followed Jesse's recovery were long and grueling. From the time the kid opened his eyes, to the point he was up and moving about had Chris thinking long and hard on their future. The others knew the recent events concerning Jesse had shaken the hardened man to his core.

Once Jesse was able to enjoy the sunshine again, Chris sat him down in order to hear the kid's version of the recent events. The boy was apprehensive. He undoubtedly knew there would be consequences to follow, since he deliberately disobeyed both Chris and Nettie Wells.

Not wanting to prolong the boy's discomfort any further Chris prompted, "Let's hear it."

Jesse, who had been gazing at the floor, raised his head to meet Chris' gaze and began. "Ever since our argument I've had a plan. I knew you were intent on leaving me behind no matter what I said or did to convince you otherwise. I was not going to let you finish this fight without me."

Chris fought to keep his temper in check. "When did you leave?"

Continuing Jesse replied, "After Miz Nettie put me to work; chopping wood."

"You do realize she was a might worried about you. You owe her an apology." His guardian said matter of factly.

"I planned on making amends."

Chris cocked his head to one side, and raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"And to you, of course." Jesse quickly replied as a hint of color tinged his cheeks.

"Then what happened." The peacekeeper folded his arms across his chest.

To Jesse that was, in itself, an intimidating move. Needless to say he had to get this off of his chest. He owed Chris that much. "After I left Nettie's place it wasn't hard to pick up your trail. I figured I was only an hour or two behind."

Getting to the heart of the matter Chris then asked, "What I'd like to know is what the hell were you thinking breaking cover like you did?"

"All I could think of was getting to Billy and his ma." Boy was that a lame excuse especially after noting how Chris looked at him.

"And the stick of dynamite?"

Jesse simply stated. "Found it."

"I find that hard to believe and I doubt Nettie would have one around."

The kid gulped and looked away as he confessed. "Alright, I got it out of Buck's saddlebag."

Lucky for Jesse he missed Chris' exasperated look. Although, he still cringed when he next heard. "Should I add stealing to your mounting list?"

"I'm sorry. I really needed to finish this. It was my fight to start with and mine to finish."

"Almost at the cost of your life! 'Cause that's how it almost ended!" His words were harsh, but he wanted to make sure Jesse understood the results could have turned out much differently.

Jesse kept his eyes glued to the floor. He knew his reasoning sounded flat, but that was all he could offer his guardian. Just thinking about what could possibly come next had him fidgeting where he sat.

"Consider yourself lucky, I'm not going to tan your backside. I should, but I'm not." Chris watched Jesse sigh in relief. "You're still going to be punished. I'm putting you to work. Whatever odd jobs I can find you're going to do them."

Great, Jesse thought. He wasn't quite sure if he got the better part of the deal or not. Nevertheless, Jesse knew from Chris' smug smile that he did not have a choice. He lost that option a long time ago.

"Fine, but I am sorry for worryin' you and Miz Nettie."

* * *

><p>The next several weeks passed by slowly for Jesse, but finally Chris deemed his punishment served. To everybody in town it looked like Chris and Jesse were getting along well. Although, unbeknownst to them, a deep seated fear dwelled inside Chris' soul.<p>

Judge Travis came into town unexpectedly to visit his grandson, Billy and his daughter-in-law, Mary. He, also, wanted to check in on Chris and see how he and Jesse were coming along. J.D. took his leave and ran smack into Buck telling him that the Judge wanted to speak with Chris in private.

Buck had been about to shoo J.D. along when they both heard Judge Travis question their leader.

"Is that truly how you feel Chris? I got the impression that you and Jesse were getting on just fine."

J.D. turned wide questioning eyes upon his friend. His expression mirrored Buck's equally dumbfounded look. They leaned in trying to catch the rest of the conversation.

"Well, you thought wrong. I think it would be best if you could find a nice, stable family for him."

The Judge didn't even bother to hide his disappointment, but he declared. "If that is your wish, then I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Judge. I'd appreciate it." He stood up straight and touched the brim of his hat. By this time J.D. and Buck had left to tell the other men the news.

Orin Travis gave it one more shot. "Sure I can't change your mind? The boy seems quite taken with you."

"I know he does, but I still have too much to take care of and putting it off doesn't get it done."

"Understand. I'll do what I can. If I come up with anything, you'll be the first to know." This time the Judge touched his hat brim and walked out of the office leaving Chris to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Buck found Chris in the saloon and decided it was time to confront his friend. "Chris, I need to say this. J.D. and I overheard your conversation with the Judge."<p>

Chris, leaned against the bar, choosing to ignore Buck and continuing to feign indifference.

Buck knew exactly what Chris was doing. He had seen it before, Chris was deliberately setting up walls again to keep the hurt from coming through. "You can't turn your back on the boy now! What is wrong with you?"

The other man contemplated the whiskey he had been nursing for the past thirty minutes within the shot glass. The feelings warring inside of him had his stomach churning in protest. "This was only temporary, remember? A boy like him needs someone more stable, a family…"

"That's your excuse! We're his family!"

"No, Buck. We're seven men, gunslingers, with no real roots and not one notion of settling down. What kind of life is that for a kid his age? You got an answer for that!" His pain was raw. He finally shot back that whiskey and poured himself another.

Neither man knew, but at that precise moment just beyond those swinging doors that same young boy they spoke of heard every word. Jesse's heart plummeted straight to the bottom of his boots. This time it hurt even worst. He walked off in the direction of the livery as the first tear fell.

By the time he reached Rogue's stall he could barely see past the flood of tears blinding his sight. "Come on Rogue, I'm not staying where I'm not wanted." His breathing hitched as he fought for some control. "See Rogue, this is what happens when you start believing in dreams. Dreams are for babies." He, then, buried his face into the side of his best friend's neck desperately wishing he was anywhere, but here.

* * *

><p>"That's a bald faced lie if I ever heard especially from you! That boy means something to you. He means something to all of us. I can't believe you're just going to walk away from him after all we've been through!"<p>

"You think this is easy! You're right I do care and that's why it needs to be this way!"

"Tell me this isn't about Adam." One look into his friend's eyes told him everything he needed to know. "Aw, Chris. Adam was a great boy. There's no doubt about that. And I know you loved Adam with all your heart, but, Chris, there's another boy out there that needs that same love and affection. You know, Adam wouldn't of had it any other way. Sarah would have wanted it, too."

Chris choked back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm him. Buck almost didn't hear the next few words. "I know that, Buck. I just don't want to lose him the way I lost Adam."

"There's always going to be something that we can't control. But I give you my word, I'd give my life before I'd let anyone take another boy's life."

"The same goes for me, too." A soft spoken voice entered their conversation.

"Thanks Buck. Vin."

"I think you can count the rest of us in on that as well." The healer plainly spoke for himself and the others.

Chris turned around to see that the rest of his friends had come to his aid once again.

"I think Buck's right, Jesse needs a home and he seems to be quite taken with you Chris."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell him, Josiah." Buck added.

"No matter how many times you try to deny it, you and that kid need each other, cowboy."

"I'd hate to break up this little gathering, but has anyone seen our wayward charge recently?" Ezra's comment made them realize that they hadn't seen Jesse in awhile.

"Spread out I'm sure he's probably around town." The sinking feeling in the pit of Chris' stomach told him different. He silently prayed it was wrong for a change.

As he and Buck moved about town Chris spotted someone who might help him out. "Mary!"

She waved to him. "Mary, where's Billy?"

Judge Travis had been standing nearby and noticed the concern on Chris' features. "Everything alright, Chris?"

"Can't find Jesse. I'm hoping Billy might know where he is."

An unhappy voice reached his ears. "He's not here and it's your fault."

"Billy!" Mary was shocked by her son's attitude toward Chris.

"It's okay Mary." He braced himself for the next answer. "Where did you last see him?"

"You made him go away!" The young boy was now close to tears. "I heard him in the livery stable talking to Rogue."

"What did you hear?" Chris squatted down in front of the young boy while trying to stay calm.

"He was crying. He told Rogue that dreams were for babies…and they weren't wanted here. He then left without saying goodbye." Billy was openly crying. "He was the closest thing I had to a big brother."

Chris gathered Billy into an embrace. "We're going to find him Billy. We're going to bring him home."

"You promise?"

"I'm going to do my best."

"Do you love him Chris?"

"Yes, Billy, I do. And it's time I told him." Billy hugged Chris.

He released the small boy and straightened up. "Let's go find him."

With a little help from Billy the seven men finally left town in the same direction that Jesse had taken. "Looks to me like he was headed toward yer cabin or possibly even Miz Nettie's place."

"Looks like it. I say we split up. Why don't you, Ezra, J.D. and Nathan head over to Nettie Wells' place, while Buck, Josiah and me give the cabin a try. If either of us find him we'll send someone with the news. Otherwise we meet back here in the morning."

Vin touched his hat. "Sounds like a plan. Watch your back."

Both sets of men headed out to find the one missing from their fold.

* * *

><p>"I think you have company son."<p>

"Is it Chris?" Jesse said trying not to sound hopeful.

"No. It's Vin, Ezra, Nathan, and J.D. Looks like they're searching for someone."

"I'll guarantee it's not me."

Soon there was a knock upon the door. Nettie opened it and welcomed the men into her home. "Nettie, sorry to disturb ya, but have you seen…" Vin needn't say any more as he could see the object of their search standing further in the room.

The hurt was plain to see on the boy's face. "Ya know he's worried sick about ya."

"Yeah, so sick that he couldn't come along."

Nathan's hackles rose. "That attitude needs to go."

"It'll go when I'm damn well ready to let it go!" Jesse snapped.

"Jesse." Nettie began to say. "You're a guest here, please refrain from using that kind of language."

"Sorry Miz Nettie." Jesse did not want Miz Wells mad at him.

"That's better. Why don't you listen to what they have to tell you."

"Yes, ma'am." The one he wanted to hear from didn't bother to come. He leaned against the doorway as Vin began to speak.

"Just so you know we split up to find ya. Weren't too sure which way ya were headed, so some of us checked here, while Chris and the others went to check his property. Ya got a right to know, he's done torn up on the inside. He cares for ya kid, don't make a bigger mistake by pushing him away."

"I'm not the one that did the pushing."

Vin sighed. "We'll leave in the morning." He raised an eyebrow at the kid expecting an answer.

"Fine."

It was later that night when Jesse decided to leave. He didn't expect the presence of a late night visitor though. "Leaving so soon my dear boy. No one wants to see you go. Especially our esteemed leader."

"I find that kind of hard to believe, seeing that he's not here."

Ezra duly noted the lack of warmth in the boy's voice. He even wondered if they were too late in their reasoning. "Why don't you give him a chance and leave with us in the morning?"

"I'll think on it, but he's already had a chance."

"Don't you think he deserves more than the one chance? I know Mr. Larabee sometimes forgets to make his feelings known, but he was quite distressed by your disappearance."

Jesse stopped listening after awhile, he knew what he wanted, but also knew that option was no longer available. He was leaving and there was nothing these men could do about it.

It came as no surprise, as morning dawned, to discover Jesse had slipped out during the night or possibly even the pre-dawn hours.

"Should have known he'd sneak out during the night." Nathan didn't bother to hide his displeasure.

J.D. asked. "What will we tell Chris?"

"The truth. Looks like we better ride. Thanks for the hospitality Miz Nettie."

"Pleasures all mine boys. I wish you luck in finding that boy, he needs someone to look after him."

"We aim to." Vin touched his hat and they rode off.

* * *

><p>Déjà Vu. In other words, it happened again. He was hell bent on leather as he tore down that trail. The hands of fate set him up again. He shouldn't have been surprised when he crossed paths with Chris, Buck and Josiah. He quickly altered his course and spurred Rogue in another direction. Once more he was being chased by Larabee.<p>

"Come on Rogue, we need to stay ahead. I don't want nothing to do with him." He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw Larabee gaining on him and before he knew it a familiar hand tried for Rogue's reins. Like hell! He leaned forward urging Rogue to veer to the right. Chris followed urging Pony to do likewise.

Jesse tried to stay ahead, but the unthinkable happened; Rogue stumbled. It was at that same moment he felt something jerk him backwards. Damn! He slipped from the saddle and both he and Chris hit the ground. Again the gunslinger cushioned his fall, but as Jesse tried to disentangle himself from Chris he found he couldn't move. A well placed stinging swat to his backside told him he wasn't moving anytime soon.

"Now that I got your undivided attention, I think it's time you listen to what I've got to say." Chris was breathing hard from their recent exertion. Of course, Jesse struggled, but he found he was a recipient to another painful swat. "You either listen or I will tan your hide, your choice."

Through gritted teeth Jesse cussed, "Damn you! Let go of me! You have no right!"

Sighing, he obliged Jesse with a tanning.

Jesse had forgotten how hard Chris' hand felt against his backside, he squirmed and kicked, however, the more he struggled the worse it got. Finally he took the hint and quit fighting, that's when Chris stopped. "You going to listen now?"

The boy nodded. Two hands pulled Jesse up and off of Chris' lap, while another two helped Chris off the ground and to his feet. Jesse ignored the urge to rub the sting out of his tender rump. He was downright embarrassed knowing that Buck and Josiah witnessed his punishment. When he finally looked into Chris' eyes Jesse felt even worse; he quickly looked away.

"Why did you run? You have any idea how worried I was!"

Even though he had been thoroughly chastened his attitude remained. "Why should I have stayed, you made it clear you didn't want me around!"

"Where did you hear that?" Chris countered.

"Outside of the saloon, heard you talking or I should say shouting at Buck. I figured I was headed to an orphanage and I'd save you the trouble. What I don't understand is why put me through all this when you never intended to be around?"

"If you hung around for the rest of the conversation you would have learned that I was scared."

Whatever Jesse had been about to say was forgotten, because Chris' answer left him speechless. Jesse's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you kidding? You? Scared? I don't believe it."

"Believe it. I was trying to convince myself that you would be better off with a family that would care for you. But I learned I was wrong. You've changed that, Jess. I didn't want to get close, because I was afraid I'd lose you, like I did Adam."

Jesse was touched by Chris' heartfelt omission. "You miss him as much as I miss my parents. Maybe fate is trying to give us both another chance."

"I reckon that could be. It's not going to be an easy road for either of us."

"I'm willing to give it a chance."

"Then so am I. I'd be proud to call you my son."

The moisture in Jesse's eyes brimmed again as Chris pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry about running away again. I was hurt and angry."

"I know and I'm sorry to have been the cause of it. It's over. I think it's time we went home."

"I like the sound of that."

"Thought you would."


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE

Several weeks later….

"Chris, if you would sign here." The older man with glasses watched as the peacekeeper signed his name to the piece of paper with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, Chris. The adoption is completed."

Jesse stood close by grinning as well. They were surrounded by friends who would continue to watch the relationship of father and son grow.

A young bundle of energy excitedly exclaimed. "Hey, Chris!"

"Hey Billy. What's on your mind?"

"Jesse can now officially call you pa."

Standing beside his adopted son with one hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Billy you're absolutely right." Looking at his son with pride he asked, "What do you think?"

"I think that's great, pa." Jesse replied with an equal amount of pride in his voice.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: I know this was short, but it was a last minute decision on my part to do it this way. I'm not real sure how they did adoptions in this time period, but this was the only way I could think to make it official.

Notes: This has been an adventurous endeavor. Thank you for all your continued support through reviews, alerts and favorites, and to all who just couldn't wait to read the next segment. I whole heartedly thank you.

I plan on continuing these stories involving Jesse and the Magnificent Seven in both universes: OW and ATF. However, I am taking a slight hiatus or break as most would call it. I will continue again in the new year – more than likely sometime in January (I love this site!) Need to rejuvenate a little. Do some things that have escaped my attention: read some more stories, go to the library and see what they have to offer (haven't done that in awhile). Get a manuscript back out among the masses (rejections have a tendency either to kill the spirit or make someone try harder – I suffer from both aspects) and hope some Jane or Joe agent likes what they read. Chip away at the proverbial wall that continues to block the progress on a couple of other novels past the beginning stage, but nowhere near the finish line. That's my plan and I'm going to try to stick to it. LOL

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!


End file.
